Big Time Victorious
by AleAmaroBTR
Summary: What happens when Tori and her friends "burn down" the auditorium. Well they get expelled! They go to the Palmwoods. Were they meet Big Time Rush and have adventures. New romances and friendships will form, and old loves will return. This is my first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Victorious

_**Authors Note: Sorry for Grammer and spelling mistakes.I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious. I also don't own any of the songs. I hope you like it :)**_

**Tori's POV**

We were standing outside Hollywood Arts, looking intensly at the fire. We didn't mean for this to happen! Me, Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie were setting up for a play when everything went wrong! We were setting up when something happened to the wires and the fire happened!

"Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie!" Lane screamed with anger.

"Yes?" I asked being snapped out of my thoughts.

"Principal Eikner's office, RIGHT NOW!" Lane yelled.

" Are we in trouble?" Cat asked.

"JUST GO!" Lane screamed in an irrated voice.

***Later In The Princple's Office***

"Seeing that you six burned down the auditorium", the principle said, " I have no option but to expell you all."

A chorus of "no", "please don't" rang out in the room.

"What!", I screamed, " You can't it wasn't even our falt!"

"Well all evidence points to you",he said.

"What Evidence", screamed Jade.

"You were there when it burned down, plus you guys were setting up! Now leave!", he said.

They all walked out disappionted, without another word to say they cleaned out there lockers and left.

" Where will we go now?" Cat asked out sadly.

"Umm... normal high school", I said.

"What!", Cat exclaimed, " I don't want to be normal!"

"Hey, what about the Palmwoods?", I said," it's a preforming arts school for the future famous."

"Thats not a bad idea Vega", Jade said.

"Wait don't we have to live there?",Robbie asked.

"So, we can be roomates!",I said.

We all went to my house to discuss how we were going to convince our parents to let us go. We decided to not mention that we got expelled and just say that we wanted to move schools. One Friday I spent all day begging my parents to let me go. They finally said yes. Yay! The others texted me saying they are allowed to go. We leave this Sunday for the Palmwoods.

**BTR's POV**

It was Sunday and were at Rocque recording our new song for our second album. Its called "Invisible". _**(They are now singing)**_

**[Kendall:]**

Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder

And your world just feels so small

**[Logan:]**

Put yourself on the line and time after time

Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive

Are you on the mind or just invisible

**[Carlos:]**

But I won't let you fall

I'll see you, through them all

And I just wanna let you know

**[All:]**

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible

**[Kendall:]**

Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of

Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away

**[Logan:]**

Night after night, always trying to decide

Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd

Do you take a chance or stay invisible?

**[Carlos:]**

But I won't let you fall

I'll see you, through them all

And I just wanna let you know

**[All:]**

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there, shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

**[Logan:]**

Gotta look far, I'll be where you are

**[Kendall:]**

I wish you could see what I see

**[Logan:]**

So don't ask why, just look inside

**[Kendall:]**

Baby it's all you need

**[Carlos:]**

And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)

Take my hand and go

Cause you're so beautiful

**[All:]**

And every time that

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright (shining bright)

You're a star and the sky's the limit (Sky's the limit, yeah)

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible

"Okay dogs were all done for today", Gustavo said, " now go back to the Palmwoods!"

"Bye Gustavo",Carlos shouted.

"Bye Kelly",Logan said.

After we arrived at the Palmwoods we decided to go to the pool. When we saw a beautiul hispanic girl. She had brown hair and eyes and beautiful cheekbones. She was with two other girls and three other guys. One of the girls had red velvet color hair, and a girl with jet black hair and blue highlights.

"She's beautiful!",Carlos said.

"Who?", James asked.

"The one with red hair!", Carlos said in amazement.

"Ohhh!", James said, " I call dibs on the burnette!"

"What! You can't call dibs on her",Kendall said," I say let the better man win!"

"Oh, he will", James said with confidance.

**Tori's POV**

We finally convinced our parents to let us come to the Palmwoods. Yay! We rented an apartment for all of us. Me, Cat, Jade share a room. While Beck, Andre, and Robbie share another room. This apartment is amazing! It has a huge flat screen t.v. There is a blue couch in the living room with an air hockey table. I heard that there was a pool here so I decided to check it out. On my way there I bumped into a guy with dirty blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Oh My God!", I said," i'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, it;s my falt", green eyes said.

"It's my falt too!", I said.

We stared at each other for a few ackward seconds.

"Ummm... hi i'm Tori", said shaking his hand.

"Sorry... i'm Kendall", he said," did you just move here?"

"Yea, I live in 2K", I said," I moved to the Palmwoods from Hollywood Arts."

"Why?", Kendall asked.

"It's a long story..." , I said.

"It's okay", Kendall said," I have all day."

_**Thanks for reading my first story! Please review and give suggestions. Tell me if you want me to continue! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Big Time Hello

** Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes.A special thanks to **__**StrangelyBeautiful3**__**, **____**, **__**jamesmaslow4evz**__**, **__**inthetardis**__**, **__**victorialuv99**__**, **__**EmilyB1997 **__**and guests for following, and giving reviews to my story. You all are awesome! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious.**_

_**-Chapter 2 Big Time Hello-**_

***Kendall's POV***

I was really tired from today's recording session with Gustavo. So I decided to__go to the Palmwood's pool to relax. On my way there I bumped into someone. I could believe it was the brunette that just moved here. We introduced ourselves to each other. We talked for awhile with a few ackward seconds in between. We decided to go down to the pool together. We talked about each other for a while and then I asked her why was she was here.

"So why are you here instead of Hollywood Arts?", I asked Tori.

"Me and my friends got expelled... for burning down the auditorium", Tori sighed sadly.

Really? She doesn't look like the kind to burn down a buliding. Then again I just met her today. I must of had a puzzling look on my face because she explained what she meant right away.

"Oh My God NOT on purpose!", she explained," it was an accident."

"Really?", I asked," then why did you get expelled?"

"Because we were the only ones there when it when it up in flames.", Tori explained.

"That so unfair", I said.

"Yes it is... I guess we were in the wrong place at the wrong time",she said sadly.

We were talking and having fun. When I started thinking about that I actually might like her. Wait! What about Jo, his first love. He missed her,but she was gone to New Zealand, she has been gone for a year and a half. I still haven't really gotten over her, but I should try. While we were talking the guys made there way toward us.

"Hey Kendall!", Carlos says cheerfully.

"Hey guys", I said," This is Tori. She barely moved to the Palmwoods."

"Well hello, i'm James", he said flirtiously.

"Nice to meet you i'm Logan", he said nicely.

"Hi, i'm Carlos", he said," Welcome to the Palmwoods!"

"Umm...hi i'm Tori, and it's such an honor to meet Big Time Rush!", she said cheerfully.

"Wait, you know who we are?", I asked.

"Umm... yeah I love your music and you guys are famous.", she explained.

"Oh yea..", I responded lamely.

"So you came here with your friends?", asked Carlos curiously.

"Yea... hey look there they are!", she said.

***Cat's POV***

We were on our way to the pool looking for Tori. She said she was going to be by the the pool. So I thought that was the best place to look for her. I spotted Tori talking to four really cute guys. OMG they are BTR! Yay! i love there music and they are great singers. We made our way towards them when I saw Tori point at us.

"Hiii Tori!", I said happly.

"Hi, Cat", Tori said," What are you doing down here at the pool?"

"Looking for you silly!", I explained.

"Oh, but I told you I was going to be here", she stated.

"Duh, I know", I said," That's why we looked for you here."

Tori started to introduce us to Big Time Rush. While she was doing that Carlos wouldn't stop looking at me. I mean he is cute but I like James.

"Guys, this is Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie.", Tori said.

"Hey!", Rex exclaimed," What about me?"

"Ohh, and this is Rex", said Tori.

"Well i'm Kendall, thats James, he is Carlos, and thats Logan.", said Kendall who had really pretty green eyes.

"Hiii, i'm Cat, but you already know that", I said," and your Big Time Rush."

"Hey your name is Cat like a Cat!", said Carlos.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!", I screamed.

"Ummm... it means that your name is pretty.", he said.

"Oh Okay!", I said.

"Vega, we have to finish unpacking", Jaded said, "and you need to help us."

"Umm... okay", Tori said," but since when do you want my help?"

"Since I live with YOU!", Jade said rudely.

"Okay bye you guys", Tori said nicely.

"Bye, you live in 2K right?", Kendall asked.

"Yea, why?", asked Tori.

"Well, because I guess we are nieghbors",commented Kendall.

_**Hey :) Thanks for reading chapter two! Please review and give me suggestion for future events that could happen in the story. Bye :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Big Time Victorious Contest

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes.A special thanks to **__**StrangelyBeautiful3**__**, **____**, **__**jamesmaslow4evz**__**, **__**inthetardis**__**, **__**victorialuv99**__**, **__**EmilyB1997,BTRTillTheEnd,Chey21,CROWHAVEN,Live life to te fullest,Little Miss Triss **__**and guests for following, and giving reviews to my story. You all are awesome! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious.**_

**-Andrea's POV-**

We were on our way back to our apartment when Cat stopped to look at a bulliten.

"Hey, what you looking at lil red?", I asked Cat.

"Something about a group competition and a chance to sign to with Rocque Records and to record with Big Time Rush", she explained.

"Hey!", Tori exclaimed," We should enter!"

"One time my brother entered a contest, but he was kicked out", Cat said," because he did something bad to the judge."

Everyone looked at her if she was crazy.

"Wow your brother is really crazy", said Rex.

"WHAT'S THATS SUPPOSED TO MEAN!", Cat screamed being offended.

"That your brother is Crazy!", yelled Rex.

"Robbie your puppet is being mean to me!", cried Cat.

"He does not like being called a puppet!", screamed Robbie.

"Oh... okay!", Cat said like if nothing happened.

"So are we going to enter", I asked them.

"Yea!", everyone said.

"It's says to win you need to do an interpetation of a fun song and an original song", I commented.

"Ohh.. for the fun song we should do The FUN song from Spongebob!", yelled Cat.

"NO!", screamed Jade. Cat didn't flinch she was already used to it.

"Okay Jadey", Cat smiled.

"Uhh... DON'T call me Jadey!", she yelled at Cat.

"Okay Jadey, I mean Jade!", Cat laughed happily.

"Hey!", Tori," Lets go sign up the competition is NEXT week!"

"Whatever you say Vega!", screamed Jade mocking Tori.

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!", Tori screamed," DO I?"

"No...kinda... maybe...yes", the others said not knowing what to say.

We left to apartment to finish unpacking. Because tomorrow we were going to Rocque Records to sign up for the competition.

**-BTR's POV-**

"Dogs you are going to record a song with the winner of next weeks contest!", Gustavo shouted at the guys.

"This is going to be so much fun!", screamed Carlos.

"Ohh... I don't want ANY playing around in the Studio!", Gustavo yelled losing his temper.

"Be nice Gustavo", lectured Kelly.

"Yeah, be nice Gustavo", Kendall commented smirking.

"BE QUIET DOG!",shouted Gustavo.

"Both of you STOP IT!", yelled Kelly.

"Whatever lets just record another song!", Gustavo said.

**(Start singing "No Idea")**

**I'll love ya, if you got nobody to love  
Girl I'll adore ya, if there's no one to adore  
And I'll show you, if there's no one to show  
And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know**

Every time you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby everytime you come around girl you take my breath away

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
Cuz I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is

She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here  
I kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed  
I wanna miss you two seconds after you leave screaming come back to me  
Let me kiss you see you let me take that heart of yours  
And I'll be whatever you need me to be, the good guy the bad guy just tell  
Me baby

Every time you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby everytime you come around girl you take my breath away

And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
Cuz I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is

She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here

Please tell me you can hear me I'm expressing my love  
I wont stop till I get ya I'm not letting up  
I'm running to your heart like a kid in a store  
Take every ounce of love and beg you for more

She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here

"Okay we are done for today", yelled Gustavo," NOW LEAVE!"

"Bye!", yelled the guys while leaving.

While they were leaving they bumped into Tori and her friends entering Rocque Records.

"Hey Guys!", Tori said.

"Hey what are you doing here?", asked Logan.

"We are here to sign up for the contest!", said a really happy Cat.

"Thats great I didn't know you guys sing?", commented Kendall.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!", yelled Cat looking offended.

"Umm... that I didn't know you guys sing", Kendall said being confused.

"Oh Okay!", said Cat if like nothing had happened.

"Yea, we sing and have talent pretty boy!", screamed Jade.

"Umm... please forgive Jade she is kind of ", Tori said before being cut a off by Kendall.

"Rude! a gank!", said Kendall.

"Watch it!", said Jade taking out her scissors.

"Umm... We gotta go!", yelled Carlos," Bye Guys!".

_**Okay thats chapter 3 it's kind of short,sorry for that. Thanks for reading my story I hope you like it please review! Give my some idea I can probably use later in the story. Bye :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Show me

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. I know you probably hate me for not updating sooner. I have a co-writer now so updates are going to be sooner until we start school.( August 27) So Read & Review!**_

**-Jade's POV-**

Great, we're finally back from Rocque Record. It's great that we're in the competition and we are going to win. Only thing I don't like is that Tori is in our group. Actually I don't really mind that she in it. I consider her a friend, not like I'd ever admit it to her!

"Jade, why did you scare BTR?", Cat asked me.

"Because I wanted to", I said dully.

"Oh Okay", Cat said," I want to watch Seaseme Street!"

"NO!", I yelled. Ughh I hate yelling at Cat but I don't want to watch Seaseme Street.

"Please Jadey!", Cat said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Here, color the pretty tiger", I said handing her a coloring book crayons.

"Ha, i'm going to color the tiger purple", she said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?", I asked her.

"Because it's unnatural for a tiger to be purple", she said giggling.

"I want to go to the pool", I thought outloud.

"Yay! Swimming!", Cat giggled.

"Okay, lets go", Beck said coolly.

"Okay!", Tori said with happiness.

"Tori just wants to go see and flirt with Kendall", I said getting ready and looking for my favorite scissors.

"I DO NOT!", Tori yelled.

"Why, i'm Tori and I like to flirt with all the guys especially Kendall", I said mimicking her voice.

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!", Tori yelled.

"Whatever", I said becoming bored.

"Jade, please don't scare BTR", Tori begged me.

"No promises Vega", I said. Oh this is going to be fun.

We went down to the pool, ah today is a good day. Though I hate the sun. It's just so annoying. I saw Kendall and his friends walking toward us. Great, here they come.

"Hey, guys", Kendall said.

"Hey, Kendork!", I said becoing annoyed. Ha Kendork is good nickname for him.

"Rude!", Carlos said eating a corndog.

"Does it look like I care!", I yelled.

"Jade, don't be mean!", Tori yelled at me.

"I'm not going to listen to you Vega", I said, ha like i'm ever going to listen to her.

"Hey, you said you had talent, right?", Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, we have more talent then you pretty boys will ever have", I told them.

"Show me!", he said smirking.

"Fine! I will pretty boy!"I yelled," Cat you sing with me, Vega you and Andre sing together."

I take out me Pear Pod and put on Give it Up. I'm ready to show these pretty boys my talent.

**"Give It Up"**  
_**[Jade:]  
Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh**_

[Cat:]  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

[Both:]  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad  
When you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

[Both:]  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

[Both:]  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

[Jade:]  
So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind  
[Cat:]  
(Noooo)

[Cat:]  
You better believe that I'm here to stay  
[Jade:]  
(That's right)  
[Cat:]  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

[Both:]  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

[Both:]  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

[Both:]  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight

[Both:]  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

[Both:]  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!  


"Tori, you and Andre go!", I yelled," show these pretty boys we have more talent then they will ever have!"

"Put on 365 days", Andrea said.

_**Monday,**_

_**Well baby I fell for you**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**I wrote you this song**_

_**Wednesday**_

_**I wait outside your door,**_

_**Even though I know its wrong…**_

_**7 days a week**_

_**Every hour of the month**_

_**Gotta let you**_

_**Know where my heart**_

_**Is commin' from**_

_**I shouldn't feel this way,**_

_**But I gotta say**_

_**Baby I gotta let you now**_

_**I will try**_

_**Everything,**_

_**To make you come**_

_**Closer to me**_

_**And baby do you believe**_

_**That it's not just a phase**_

_**How can I get it through**_

_**To tell you**_

_**What I cant lose**_

_**I will try 365 days,**_

_**365 ways to get to you**_

_**Yeah, to get to**_

_**You, you, you, you**_

_**Baby**_

_**Every second**_

_**Every tick tick of the clock (Every second)**_

_**I want you all to myself**_

_**I just can't**_

_**Handle myself,**_

_**Feeling kinda guilty**_

_**but girl I can't stop**_

_**Girl I don't wanna**_

_**Nobody else,**_

_**No one else,**_

_**No one else…**_

_**I will try**_

_**Everything,**_

_**To make you come**_

_**Closer to me**_

_**I'll try 365 days…**_

_**365 ways to get to you**_

There were alot of appluases. That should show Kendork and his pretty boys that we are Victorious and much much better then them. They were shocked and you can defenitly see it in there face.

"Told you we have more talent then you guys", i said smirking," to bad pretty boy!"

"Sorry about Jade", Tori said.

"Don't be sorry about me Vega!", I yelled at her.

"It's okay", James said, " Wow! you guys really do have talent."

"I know we do", said while pushing James into the pool.

"Hey! My hair!", he screamed like a little girl.

"You are ruthless!", Logan screamed.

"What are you going to do about it!", I said taking out my scissors.

"Nothing", Carlos shrieked.

Oh this is defenitly going to be fun. I can't wait!

_**Thanks for reading review PLEASE! I love reading the reviews and whatg you have to say. Bye! Until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5 You Like Me?

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. I know you probably hate me for not updating sooner. I have a co-writer now so updates are going to be sooner until we start school.( August 27) So Read & Review!**_

**-Tori's POV-**

I saw James struggling to get out of the pool so I decided I would help him.

"You want a little help", I said flirtiously. Wow, I do flirt a lot with guys. Jade was right not like I would ever admit that to her.

"Thank cutie ",he said flirting back.

Next thing I knew I was in the pool with James. Instead of getting out he pulled me in. Minutes later we were playing in the pool and having fun. I'm actually glad I got expelled. Yeah, me goody-two-shoes Tori Vega is actually glad she got expelled. Hanging out with these guys is so much fun!

**-Kendall POV-**

When I saw James holding Tori I got mad! I mean James knows I like Tori. He always gets the girl! Why can't he let me have a chance for once! It looked like Tori was trying to get out of his hold.

"James you can let go of her now", I asked him, while I was trying to keep my cool.

"What if I dont want to",he said While Tori trying to get out of his hold.

Before I and everyone else knew the pool was filled with paparazzi taking picture of James and Tori.

Great. I can read the next head-line, "James and Cute Mystery Girl".

**-Beck POV- **

I was getting really jealous of Tori and James. I don't know why, I have Jade and I really love her. Maybe i'm just overprotective of Tori, since she is one of my best friends. Then I thought that by tomorrow Tori and James pictures will be all over t.v. , magazines, and gossip shows. I really hope Tori doesn't get hurt.

**-Cats POV-**

I really like James but it looks like he likes Tori. Ah Phoey! I guess I can't do anything if he really likes her. Right after everyone started to leave Carlos asked me if I wanted to go to the park and get ice cream. I love ice cream and the park so I said yes.

"Yay! I love the park and ice cream! ", I said while giggling. Forget James, he doesn't like me.

As they were walking Carlos seemed really nervous. I wonder what he was thinking.

''Cat, can I ask you something", he said nervously.

"Yeah, you can", I told him.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?", he said almost fainting.

"Like a date?", I asked.

"Yeah, a date", he said.

"One time my brother went on a date, but his date stabbed him with a fork", I said.

"Is he okay", he asked me sounding worried.

"Yeah, he is okay now", I told him.

"So is it a yes?", he asked me

"Sure!", I said," Can we go get that ice cream now?"

"Sure!", he said smiling.

"Yay! Ice Cream!", I yelled, "Can I have chocolate?"

"Of course!", he told me with a big smile on my face.

I had so much fun with Carlos, we ate ice cream and walked through the park. Yay! Carlos asked me out! I'm going on a date with Carlos from BTR! Yay!

**-Robbie's POV-**

Ah! I love living at the Palmwoods. There are a lot of hot girls here. But Rex says they would never be intrested in me. I see Cat walking in to the room with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Cat", I tell her.

"Hey, lil red", Andre greets her.

"Hey you guys!", she giggled.

"Why are you so happy?", I asked.

"I have a date with Carlos tomorrow", she laughed. I swear this girl can be so random.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!", Tori squealed.

"Yeah, he bought me ice cream too!", she laughed, " It was chocolate ice cream."

"Yumm", I said sarcastically.

"I know it was good", she said. Not getting my sarcasam.

"Robbie they beat you to it!", Rex laughed," Carlos actually had the guts to ask her out before you!"

"REX!", I yelled.

It looked like if Cat had ignored everything Rex has said. Thats good; I mean I like Cat but she would never go out with someone like me. She's way too pretty.

"Don't worry man", Rex continued," She was way out of your league anyways!"

"Rex!", I yelled.

"Where are you guys going to go?", Tori asked.

"I don't know yet", she said, " he didn't say"

"Ahh Cat!", Tori said," I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Tori!", she giggled.

I really wish Cat liked me. Sigh!

**-Carlos POV-**

Yes! Cat said yes! I have a date with the most beautiful girl ever! She is so fun to be around. She has an amazing voice! I really hope they win that competition.

"Carlos, dude why are you smiling so much?", Logan asked me.

"I asked Cat out!", I screamed," and she said yes!"

"Thats great!", Kendall said while giving me a high five.

"She actually said yes to an idiot like you?", Katie laughed.

"Hey!", I yelled becoming offended.

"That was mean Katie", Kendall lectured.

"Oh, be quiet Kendork!", she laughed at Kendall.

"Hey!", Kendall yelled," I hate that nickname, especially since Jade calls me that!"

"Ha! I like it!", James laughed.

"Well I don't like it Jamie!", Kendall smirked.

"Hey! Don't call me that!", James screamed, "it sounds girly!"

"Whatever", Kendall sighed, "so where are you taking her?"

"Somewhere fun", I thought," a carnival!"

"Cool", James said while taking out his lucky comb.

"I know!", I said," there will be corndogs, stuffed animalls, and rides!"

"Thats great Carlos", Logan said sincerely.

"Lets go to bed now I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day", Kendall sighed.

_**Next Day...**_

**-James POV-**

I woke-up early today. I wanted to take a shower before anyone. It takes time to get this beautiful. After my shower I decided to watch a little t.v. I turned it on and a celebirty t.v. show was on. I watched as they talked about Dak, Jett, Jo and New Town High. Then the next headline said" James and his new mystery girl". They showed a picture of me and Tori having fun in the pool. I really like Tori, but Kendall likes her to.

_**"Pop sensation James Diamond was photographed yesterday with a mystery were photographed inside a pool having fun. It looks like James is getting close to the mystery girl. I smell love in the air for James Diamond."**_

I can't believe Tori and my picture got into a celebrity magazine!Yes! This is so great! My Tori wil go out with me. I won't ask her out until after the competition. She needs concentrate.

**-Kendall's POV-**

Ugghh I hate waking-up, especially since I didn't sleep well. I'm still thinking about Tori and James. Oh yeah I woke up because I got an alert on my phone. It's a new story on the website of Pop Tiger. It's shows a picture of James and Tori laughing in the pool. It says something of James new mystery girl, and that there is love in the air for James. I knew this would happen! James knows I like Tori. I want to ask Tori out but i'm going to wait until after that competition.

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's kind of short! Next one will be longer since it's Cat and Carlos date, the competition, and a few twist and surprises in the this story. Plus i'm sad Victorious only has 15 episodes left! But i'm happy since Big Time Rush just got renewed for season 4! Woo Hoo!**_

_**Sorry! I kind of got over excited! Okay now i'm embarrassed! **_

_**This is the first chapter my co-writer Liz wrote!**_

_**Remember to Review!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Big Time Surprise!

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. I know you probably hate me for not updating sooner. I have a co-writer now so updates are going to be sooner until we start school.( August 27) So Read & Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush.**_

_**-Mysterious Person POV- **_

I can't wait until next week! Surprise!

_**-Tori's POV-**_

I was was having such a great dream! It was amazing! But I woke up when Cat when Cat wouldn't stop calling me.

"Tori!", Cat whispered yelled," wake-up, you have to see this!"

"What Cat", I asked annoyed.

"Look!", she giggled, " Pop Tiger wrote something about you and James!"

"What is it", I asked. Suddenly becoming wide awake.

"It's a picture of James and you in the pool!", she laughed.

"What! Really?", I asked screaming, which caused Jade to wake-up.

"Shut-Up!", Jade yelled throwing a pillow at Cat and I. It ended up hitting Cat in the face.

"Ow!", she cried, " Jadey that hurt!"

"I'm sorry Cat, I wanted to hit Vega", she apologized. She only says sorry because Cat is over emotional.

"It's okay", she sniffed, not crying at anymore.

"Now why are you screaming Vega", she asked.

"Cat said Pop Tiger did an article about James and me.", I said becoming exciting.

"I don't care!", Jade yelled," now shut-up!"

"You asked!", I responded.

"I asked because I just want you to shut-up Vega!", she yelled at me. I guess she is not a morning person.

"Whatever", I mummbled.

"Hey!", she screamed," don't use my word!"

"Fine! Just stop yelling", I responded. I really didn't like Jade sometimes.

"Hey, Cat don't you have your date with Carlos today?", I asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait!", she giggled, " One time my brother tried to ask the girl out, but she called the cops on him."

"Thats... nice to know Cat", I sighed. She is so random sometimes.

"Yeah", she said giggling to herself.

I'm starting to get feelings for James. I mean I like Kendall but I don't know if he likes me. I mean I have small feelings for James. But do I like James more then Kendall. That I don't know.

**- Jade's POV-**

I hate mornings! I hate Vega! I hate people who are peppy in the morning! I hate people who wake me up. I want coffee now, i'm going to text Beck to bring me coffee.

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Jade**_

_**Bring me coffee Beck!**_

_**To: Jade**_

_**From: From**_

_**You know I love you but i'm tired so get your own coffee.**_

Ughhh. Seriously Beck! Now I have get up and get my own coffee. Great, thanks Vega for waking me up! I walked into the kitchen to maske myself a cup of coffee. After the coffee was done I sat done on the couch for a while. Ahhh I really love coffee. I love scissors, and I love Beck. Then everyone woke-up and walked out of there rooms disturbing my peace.

"If it isn't the grumpy witch of the west", Rex laughed.

"Shut-up puppet!", I screamed throwing him across the room.

"Jade! He doesn't like being called a puppet!", he yelled as he ran to get Rex.

I swear Robbie and his stupid puppet get annoying! Yeah, I called him a puppet! Because thats what he is. A stupid puppet!

"Jadey I want pancakes", Cat said as she walked out of the room.

"I don't know how to make them", I said.

"Phoey!", she said with a sad face.

"Ughh ask Beck", I yelled, " he knows how to make pancakes"

"Okay!", she giggled, " Becky make me pancakes!"

"Okay Cat", he said still sleepy", but don't call me Becky"

"Kay Kay", she laughed, " I'm going to get Jeffery my giraffe"

Breakfest went well except when Cat threw pancake batter at Tori. Ha! Now that was funny; and the rest of the day for me was great.

** - Carlos POV-**

_**(Later in the Day)**_

I was getting ready for my date with Cat at the carnival. I got her a present I really hope she likes it.

"Hey Carlitos", Kendall said, "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my date with Cat", I said nervously

"Don't be nervous Carlitos", he said giving me confidance.

"Thanks Kendall", I said smiling, "So what about you and Tori"

"What about Tori and me", he asked.

"You like her don't you?", I asked.

"I do, but James likes her", he admitted, " and I think Tori may like him."

"Don't be sad Kendall", I said giving him a bit of reassurance.

"Thanks Carlitos", he said giving me a smile.

"Hey I gotta go", I said.

"Bye have fun!", he yelled as I left the apartment.

I was wearing my helmet, I wasn't going to take it off. I mean we are going to the carnival to have fun. I walked to Cat's apartment 2K. It wasn't far at all. I knocked on the door and the weird kid with an afro, glasses, and a puppet opened the door.

"Hey", I said cheerfully," I'm came to pick up Cat"

"Hey", he said flatly," Cat someone is here for you"

At that moment Cat came to the door looking extremely beautiful.

"Hey", I said in shock with her beauty.

"Hey", she said giggling," I like your helmet."

"Thanks. I got you a present", I said handing her a present.

"Yay! What is it ", she laughed as she opened the present.

"Do you like it", I asked.

"Yes! A matching pink helmet", she squealed as she put on the matching pink helmet.

"I'm glad you liked it", I said sighing happily.

We left to the carnival in the BTR mobile.

**-Cat's POV-**

I really like the present Carlos gave me. A matching pink helemet! Ha I love pink! We arrived at the carnival a few minutes after we left the Palmwoods.

"Yay! I love carnivals!", I giggled

"Me too!", Carlos laughed, "What should we do?"

"Umm... merry-go-around!", I said.

"Okay", he said.

We went on the merry-go-round two times! I rode the beautiful fake pony! We went on a lot of rides. We ate cotton candy and corn dogs! We were walking when a girl are age stopped us. We were playing booth games and Carlos won this huge pink stuffed giraffe. I really love this pink giraffe. Ha! I love giraffes!

"Hey!", the girl said, " You to matching look really cute together!"

"Aww thank you!", I laughed.

"Especially with the matching helemets!", she said to use.

"Thank You nice girl", I said.

"You're welcome", she said walking away.

We walked around awhile longer before we left. We left after 5 hours at the carnival. I had a lot of fun with Carlos. We got to the Palmwoods and we went up to our apartments. Before I went in Carlos asked me something.

"Umm Cat I want to ask you something", he asked nervously.

"Whatty", I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?", he asked me.

"Yes!", I said. I really like Carlos now and I really want to be his girlfriend.

"Yes!", he yelled.

Then he gave me a sweet kiss and then left to his apartment. I walked in to the apartment with a huge smile on my face.

**-Robbie's POV-**

I can't believe Cat went on a date with him. What does she see in him. Cat walked in to the apartment with a huge smile on her face. She had a pink helmet on and was holding a gaint pink stuffed giraffe.

"Hey Kitty Kat", I said.

"Hey Robbie", she said smiling.

"Why so happy", I asked her.

"Carlos my boyfriend now", she giggled as she left to her room probably to tell Jade and Tori.

Great. Now she is his girlfriend. Just great! Now I defenitly don't have a chance with her. I hate my life!

_**(I'm skipping to the next week!)**_

_**-Mysterious Person's POV-**_

I can't wait for today! Surprise!

**- Tori's POV-**

We were about to go on stage to preform our fun interpretation of a song, and an original song. We were backstage ready for Gustavo Rocque to introduce us.

"Now ladies and gentlemen give a around of applause for the group Victorious!", Gustavo Rocque yelled introducing us.

We walked on to the stage ready to preform infront of a lot of people.

"Hi, we are Victorious and we are going to sing two songs for you", I spoke, " For the fun tinterpretation we are doing Five Fingaz To The Face."

That when we all started to sing.

_**"Five Fingaz To The Face"**_

_**You know I flaunt cha, cuz girl I really want cha**_

_**And you lookin' nice, got me cooler than a bag of ice**_

_**Now freeze, freeze, freeze, now go**_

_**Drop it fast and move it real slow, oh!**_

_**What?!**_

_**You smell so fruity**_

_**I'm a pirate and you're my booty (arg)**_

_**So move it in close**_

_**And let me have my daily dose (uhhh)**_

_**Girl, I've been thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me,**_

_**Whatcha think about it?**_

_**Five fingaz to the face (eh eh eh-ehh)**_

_**Five fingaz to the face (oh its like that)**_

_**Five fingaz to the face (rip rip rip-rear)**_

_**Five fingaz to the face (eh eh eh-ehh)**_

_**I love Lotchina, Vanessa, and Georgina**_

_**It's a ladies choice, so Ima make sure to make some noise (oh)**_

_**And now we're sweatin', got my turbo engine reevin', vroom**_

_**They stop and stare, all the haters think it's just not fair,**_

_**That I'm six foot one and I'm tons of fun**_

_**And I'm about to put this club in gear**_

_**So fellas grab a cup, what**_

_**All my ladies you know what's up, yeah**_

_**Put your hands to the sky if you're feelin' fly, and tell me that you, what?!**_

_**Cuz I'm the man in charge, and ya know I'm livin' large**_

_**I got a big white house and a fancy yacht, and a garage full of classic cars**_

_**What you talking bout' boy?, oh calm down**_

_**I know you don't think you can just come up in here and buy me!**_

_**Come on, you know what I got for you**_

_**Five fingaz to the face (rip rip rip-rear)**_

_**Five fingaz to the face (eh eh eh-ehh)**_

_**Five fingaz to the face (rip rip rip-rear)**_

_**Five fingaz to the face (eh eh eh-ehh)**_

_**OH!**_

There was alot of applause for use. I was smiling so much!

"And now for the original song that my friend Andre Harris wrote, and it's called Shut Up and Dance", I said as the music started.

_**"Shut Up N' Dance"**_

_**It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,**_

_**And I just want it to stop,**_

_**Cause aren't we here for the music.**_

_**And if you dare,**_

_**Just get up out of your chair,**_

_**Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,**_

_**We've gotta move it or you lose it.**_

_**All I wanna know (know)**_

_**Is when we're letting go**_

_**So we can get this record to break (break)**_

_**Why we wasting time (time)**_

_**We never can rewind (wind).**_

_**All I'm really trying to say is**_

_**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,**_

_**Shut up and dance are you in or not?**_

_**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,**_

_**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.**_

_**Cause I can't wait no more**_

_**To get on the floor,**_

_**Don't stop now's our chance!**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance**_

_**We're here for the night**_

_**And we can do what we like**_

_**So don't you put up a fight**_

_**Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy**_

_**What would you do**_

_**When I get up next to you**_

_**You like the way that I move,**_

_**I'm not your girl but I could be**_

_**All I wanna know (know)**_

_**Is when we're letting go**_

_**So we can get this record to break (break)**_

_**Why we wasting time (time)**_

_**We never can rewind (wind).**_

_**All I'm really trying to say is**_

_**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,**_

_**Shut up and dance are you in or not?**_

_**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,**_

_**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.**_

_**Cause I can't wait no more**_

_**To get on the floor,**_

_**Don't stop now's our chance!**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance**_

_**Shut up and dance...**_

_**'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,**_

_**You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,**_

_**Quit the talk**_

_**Let it rock,**_

_**If you know what I mean,**_

_**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,**_

_**Shut up and dance are you in or not?**_

_**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,**_

_**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me**_

_**Cause I can't wait no more**_

_**To get on the floor,**_

_**Don't stop now's our chance!**_

_**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**_

_**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**_

_**Put up your hands [x3] yeah,**_

_**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**_

_**Shut up and dance!**_

We finished with a lot of clapping and cheering for use. The competion continued with the Jennifer's singing. It took 30 minutes for Gustavo to deciede the finalist

"Okay the finalist are...", Gustavo said, " Victorious! and ... The Jennifers!"

We hugged each other, even Jade gave me a hug! We ran on to the stage so Gustavo could declare the winner.

"And the winner is...", he said, "Victorious!"

When he said that he started to hug and congradulate each other again. Thats when Big Time Rush came to congradulate us.

"Congradulation!", they screamed together.

"Congrats", Carlos said giving Cat a kiss. I swear those two make the perfect couple.

"Tori, can I talk to you in the lobby", Kendall asked.

"Sure", I said walking with Kendall to the lobby. We sat down in the lobby. I wonder what he was going to ask.

**-Kendall's POV-**

I was about to ask Tori out. I can do this!

"Tori will you-", I said before being cut-off when I heard someone yell my name.

"KENDALL!", someone yelled.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!Sorry for the long wait but I have been under a lot of stress. I love all positive reviews! Please review! Thanks to the wonderful Chey21 for reviewing all the chapters!**_

_**Guest: I'm sorry I haven't updated. But it's not nice to say someone will hate me because I don't update soon enough. Bye :)**_

_**Bye! :) Please Review! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 Big Time Couples

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. I know you probably hate me for not updating sooner. I know a lot of you wanted Kendall and Tori as a couple. But right know it's Jendall. That doesn't mean the drama between Kendall and Tori will stop! I'm now in 10th grade! So I have all honors and AP classes except Alegbra 2! I'm taking junior classes so i'm going to do a lot of homework, but i am going to update every three day! Thanks for reading! So Read & Review Please ! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_**-Kendall's POV-**_

I was about to ask Tori out. I can do this!

"Tori will you-", I said before being cut-off when I heard someone yell my name.

"KENDALL!", someone yelled.

I couldn't be her! I it couldn't be Jo! She's here, she's back! I left Tori in total shock and ran towards Jo. I was standing right in front of her with total shock staring into her beautiful brown eys. Without out speaking any words, she kissed me. I was stuck in the moment and I kissed her back. Suddenly my love towards my first love returning.

_**-Jo's POV-**_

"KENDALL!", I yelled. I saw Kendall with a beautiful brunette. But I didn't care I love him.

He ran towards me, then he looked into my eyes and I kissed him. He kissed me back! I think our love towards each other is back. We pulled away and he started asking questions.

"Jo", he whispered, " why are you here?"

"The third movie got canceled", I explained, " and I missed you."

"I missed you too", he said giving me another sweet kiss.

"So are we back together?", I asked.

"Yes", he said kissing me again.

_**-James POV-**_

Wait! What! Jo's back? Yes! Know I have a shot with Tori! Yes! Diamond 1 - Knight 0!

_**-Tori's POV- **_

Kendall was about to ask me out when a beautiful girl screamed his name. Kendall looked in shock. He ran to her just starring at her until she kissed him and he kissed back. That broke me heart, then he broke it into a million pieces when he kissed her. When I saw them kiss it broke my heart, but I wasn't going to show it. I ran to the Palmwoods park. I couldn't believe he did this. He's a jerk! I ran fast away from there. He played with me! I hate him! I ran but I did know someone was behind me following me. I didn't care anymore, my feelings had been played with.

"Do you need a friend?", he asked. It was James a friend who was extremely nice to me.

"Yeah I do", I cried into his shoulder.

"Don't cry", he tried to calm me down.

"Thank You James, for being here", I said to him.

"I would do anything for you", he whispered to me.

"Thanks James you're a real friend", I said crying into his shoulder.

"No problem, you are my friend and I love you", he said a he tried to calm me down.

_**-Kendall's POV -**_

I was kissing Jo when I noticed that Tori might still be in the room.

"Were did she go", I said being confused.

"I don't know how should I know. I dont even know her name! ", Jo said.

"Let's go to the park for a walk ", I said. I really hope I find Tori in the park.

"Okay! But why? " Jo said.

"Just because", I said.

_**-Beck's POV-**_

"Has anyone seen Tori ", I said becoming worried.

"Why would you care ", Jade screamed. Did she have to scream! I mean I was right next to her!

""I'm just asking", I said getting angry.

" I haven't seen her since after the compation she left with Kendall and then James left to", Andrea interrupting us.

"Well she is not in the room", Cat said coming out of no where.

"Lil Red were did you come from", Andrea said out of shock without thinking of her reaction.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!", Cat yelled.

"Never mind", Andrea said.

"Kay! Kay! ", Cat quickly said, "maybe she's with Kendall "

"I dont think so", Jade said pointing to Kendall coming are way with a pretty blonde. Hey! It's Jo Taylor from New Town High! I don't watch the show, I was umm flipping the channels and I just accidently saw it. Hey! There was nothing on t.v.

"Were is Tori ", we all said together even Jade asked.

I was getting inpatient not knowing were Tori was.

"I thought she would be with you guys ", Kendall said with confusion.

"Well guess not ", I said with sarcasim.

"Well we know shes not in are room , we got that from Cat. Thats me!", Cat giggled.

"Well maybe she's in the Plamwoods with the guys", Kendall said.

"Only one", Carlos and Logan said.

"James", Andrea and I said.

"Well me and Jo are going to the park!", Kendall said quickly dragging Jo to the park, "Bye!"

I'm going to follow Kendall to the park, maybe she is there. Thats when everyone followed me.

_**-Cat's POV-**_

Unicorns! Ha! Rainbows!

_**-Carlos POV-**_

Jo's Back! Yes! I'm so happy for Kendall! Wait what about Tori?

_**-Logan's POV-**_

Jo's back! I think there will be A LOT of Drama!

_**-Jame's POV-**_

"Tori can I ask you a question ", I said nervously.

Tori and I were sitting in the grass at the Palmwoods park. I thought this was a good time to ask her out. I mean I don't care if i'm the rebound! I like Tori!

"Ya sure what is it ", she said with a smile.

"Would you go out with me ",I spat out nervously.

"On one condition ",she said really calmly.

"Anything what is it ", I said happily.

She stayed quiet for a while as if she was thinking.

"Well, what is it", I asked.

"I don't know I never thought I get this far ", she said actually being serious.

"I got it! ", she said quickly,"it has to be some where fun!"

"I got the perfect place ", I said with a huge smile.

Before I knew it I leaned in to kiss her and she kissed me back. Diamond 2- Knight 0!

_**-Kendall's POV-**_

I was walking with Jo when I saw two people kissing. Wait it's James and Tori. Wow i'm feeling less and less guilty about kissing Jo.

"Jo, remember you said you didn't know who Tori is", I said.

"Yeah?", she said becoming confused.

"Well thats Tori, kissing James", I whispered.

"Really", she whispered back, "They make a cute couple"

"Whats going on here", Beck whispered.

"Dude, isn't obivious?", I said.

"Ahh... Ahh...Ahem", Beck cleared his throat.

_**-Tori's POV-**_

I was kissing James, I have to admit is a good kisser. I like James, but I feel like i'm using him to get over Kendall. I feel like i'm using him, and I don't want to use him. That's when I heard someone clear there throat. Oh my good! How long have they been standing there. Ughh I hate Kendall! He's holding hands with the blonde.

"Hey", I said nervously.

"Hey", Kendall said flatly.

"Hey", everyone else said.

"So how long have you been standing there?", asked James.

"Long enough to see everything pretty boy", Jade laughed.

"Jade...", Beck warned.

"Whatever", she muttered.

"So are you and James dating", Cat asked adjusting her cute pink helmet.

"Yes", I said with a smile, but staring coldly at Kendall.

"So, who is this Kendall", I asked.

"This is Jo Taylor, my girlfriend", he said putting his arm around Jo and kissing her temple.

I swear that kind of broke my heart again.

"Hi! I'm Jo ", she said with a huge smile.

"Hey, i'm Tori", I said managing a smile. I heard Jade stiffle a laugh, except no one else noticed.

"Yeah, we are dating, and we are going on a date", James said. " To the carnival."

"How fun!", Jo smiled.

"Yeah it is", Kendall smiled," we should double date. Jo and I, James and Tori."

"Defenitly!", Jo smiled actually wanting to double date.

"It's a date", I said.

"A double date", Kendall smirked and then left hand in hand with Jo.

_**Hey :) This is chapter 7 written by my amazing co-writer Liz. So it looks like the drama between Kendall and Tori is just starting. Is Tori using James to get back at Kendall? Okay review and you will get a preview of the next chapter! Bye!Review! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8 Victorious Double Date?

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. I know you probably hate me for not updating sooner. I would update sooner but I got grounded. I promise to stop gettting grounded! Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_**-Kendall's POV-**_

Did I make the right choice was it okay to choose Jo over Tori. Do I really love Jo? Is Tori just a crush I will get over? No, Kendall you followed your heart. You did the right thing. Did I? No, Kendall no more second thoughts. I seriously have to stop talking self in third person in my head. Ughh today is that double date, I don't even know why I said yes. Am I jealous of James and Tori? No, i'm not. Kendall your not jealous. Well before we go on that double date we have to go to Roque Records to meet with Gustavo about our duet with Toi and her friends. I think they call themselves Victorious but I don't know and I really don't care. I know doesn't that sound rude. I don't hate them.

"Kendall wake-up!",yelled Logan. I shared a room with Logan while James and Carlos shared a room.

"Because we have to go Roque Records!", he yelled back.

I got out of bed and got ready and then ate breakfest. We got in to the BTR mobile and drove to Rocque Records. When we got there Tori and here friends were already there.

"Dogs!", Gustavo yelled being his usaul self. " I want you to go there and sing Famous. NOW!"

_**"Famous"**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_**Do you want to**_

_**Ride in a big limousine?**_

_**Tell me do you want to**_

_**Take a little bite of the fame machine?**_

_**If you wanna be discovered**_

_**And end up on the cover've every star-studded supermarket magazine**_

_**You can do it**_

_**Stick right to it.**_

_**It could happen tonight.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**You wanna be famous. (famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's living the life.**_

_**You wanna be famous. (famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.**_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**Do you want to**_

_**Cut to the front of the line?**_

_**Baby, do you need to**_

_**See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?**_

_**Come on, we gotta work harder.**_

_**Fight the fight together.**_

_**Take you to the top.**_

_**We've got the winning team.**_

_**It's your moment.**_

_**You can own it.**_

_**It's the American dream.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**You wanna be famous. (famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's living the life.**_

_**You wanna be famous. (famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**All day.**_

_**All night.**_

_**The camera's on and it never lies.**_

_**You're under**_

_**The spotlight.**_

_**Twenty-four seven til the end of time.**_

_**Whoa, oh.**_

_**You wanna be famous.**_

_**Whoa, oh.**_

_**You wanna be famous.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**You wanna be famous. (famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's living the life.**_

_**You wanna be famous. (famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.**_

_**You wanna be famous.**_

_**Your song is on the radio.**_

_**high rotation video.**_

_**Bright lights, fan mail.**_

_**Paparazzi on your tail.**_

_**Tour bus, private jet.**_

_**Thinking big ain't failed you yet.**_

_**Just ony whing you can't forget.**_

_**Takes more than one day.**_

_**Aim high, never rest.**_

_**Put your passion to the test.**_

_**Give your all, never less.**_

_**Famous means that you're the best.**_

"We could do so much better!", Jade laughed.

"If your better, then we aren't you famous!", Carlos shot back.

"Yeah!", Logan agreed, "You think you're better. But your not!"

"Wow, Dogs that hurts", Jade said sarcasticlly.

"HEY! Only Gustavo can call us that!", I shouted back.

"Yeah!", Carlos agreed.

"DOGS! Stop fighting with the Cat!", Gustavo yelled.

"They're not fighting with me!", Cat giggled, "They are fighting with Jadey!"

"WHAT!?", Gustavo yelled becoming confused.

"Her names Cat", I explained.

"Ohh... Whatever!", he yelled.

That day was spent with BTR and Jade fighting, Gustavo yelling and a lot of cold stares. I managed to survive that, but now I have to survive this double date.

_**Later on...**_

We deciede to go to the carnival as planned. Tori seriously has a staring problem she keeps on staring at me and Jo. We had so much fun but trouble was ahead.

_**-Jo's POV-**_

This double date was going to be so much fun! I really like Tori, she seems so nice! But she seems tense around Kendall and I. Whatever, i'm going to forget it and have fun.

"So how did you a Kendall meet?", Tori asked.

"Umm... about a year and a half ago at the Palmwoods", I answered, "All the guys sang to me under my window."

"Thats cool", she said with a smile.

"Guys lets go on the farris wheel!", Kendall shouted already dragging me towards the ride.

Once we were on it, it was so romantic. Holding and cuddling with Kendall was the best part. It was a great double date! Kendall won me a stuffed animal! It's a cute puppy! Kendall and I shared a soda and cotten candy! Tori accidently spilled water on me but it was an accident. Was it? Of course it was! It was an amazing day but I have a feeling trouble is about to come.

_**-Tori's POV-**_

It was a great double date. I especially loved when I "accidently" threw water on Jo. Opps... I'm such a klutz. Hey I can be mean when I want to. That girl just brings out my inner Jade. Watch out Jo Taylor! Watch out Kendall Knight! But I have a feeling things are about to get worse.

_**-James POV-**_

Great date! I have a feeling Tori really likes me! Diamond 3- Knight 0!

_**-Kendall's POV-**_

I was laughing and having fun with Jo in the lobby. We had just arrived from our double date at the carnival.

"I love you Kendall", Jo said sighing.

"I love you Jo", " I said meaning it.

"And I hate you Kendall Knight", Tori said interrupting our moment.

"What did I do?", I asked. Truth is I already knew why. I had lead her on. I didn't mean to; I only had a small crush on her. But to me it looked like she liked James.

"You know what you did", Tori yelled while leaving out the door.

"I have to go fix this Jo", I said apologizing.

"Go", she urged me, giving me a kiss. I ran towards the Palmwoods parking lot where I saw Tori running to. I had to fix this some how.

"Wait!", I yelled, "Tori listen to me!"

"Leave me alone Kendall!", she screamed running even faster.

"Let's talk!", I yelled as I ran after her," I'm sorry"

"You hurt me!", she said on the verge of tears, " you played with my feelings Kendall!"

"I didn't mean to!", I said, "I'm sorry!"

I had a really bad feeling about this conversation. That's when I realized we were standing in the street.

"Tori, lets get out of the street and talk", I pleaded.

"What if I don't want to?", she replied. "You're not the boss of me Kendall!"

"Please!", I begged.

"NO!", she yelled, "NO!"

At that moment I realized the car coming at full speed towards Tori; and it was not going to stop. I was about to do something unselfish. I had to make up for what I did to her.

"Tori!", I yelled, " Watch out!"

At that moment I pushed Tori out of the way. That's when the car hit me. My body felt really sore and heavy. I was in a lot of pain.

"KENDALL!", I heard someone shriek before I blacked out.

_**Hey :) This is chapter 8! I hope you liked it! So what do you think? Kendall got hit by a car for Tori? Okay review and you will get a preview of the next chapter! Bye!Review! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9 Big Time Sadness

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. I know you probably hate me for not updating Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_**-Jo's POV-**_

"KENDALL!", I shrieked.

"Oh My God", Tori mummbled.

"Please Kendall! Don't Die!", I cried.

"Call 911!", I yelled at Tori.

"Fine! But don't yell!", she cried while dialing 911.

"Please Kendall don't leave me", I sobbed, " I love you!"

_** -Tori's Pov-**_

He saved me. It's my fault! I didn't listen to him. He begged me to get out of the street, but I didn't listen.

"Who's going with him?", asked a paramedic.

"Me. I want to go", Jo responded in between sobs. Not giving me a chance to respond.

"Okay, lets go!", he said helping her in.

I went back into the Plamwoods with tears running down my face. James saw my red puffy eyes and tears and came running towards me.

"What's wrong?", James asked sounding concerned. Carlos, Logan, and Camille followed him towards me.

"Kendall", I whisspered. "He's... He's hurt."

"What!?", they all yelled. That's when Beck, Jade, Andrea, Robbie and Cat joined the conversation.

"What happened", asked Andrea.

"We were fighting on the street, he told me to move but I didn't", I cried." It's my fault!"

"How did he get hurt?", asked Cat.

"The car was coming towards us. But I didn't notice", I sobbed. "He pushed me out of the way."

"You should feel stupid!", commented Jade.

"Jade...", Beck warned." You're getting a time out when we come back!"

"I'm not a child", she complained. Beck gave her a stern look meaning he was serious. "Fine."

"You better, or i'll take your scissirs", he warned.

"Whatever", Jade muttured.

"Come on! Let's go to the hospital", yelled James.

"Wait", Camille yelled. "What about Jo?"

"She's with him", I said sadly.

"Okay! Let's go!", Carlos yelled.

The guys and Camille went in the BTR mobile with Logan driving. The rest of us got into Beck's car and followed them to the hospital. When we arrived we all rushed to the front desk and asked for Kendall.

"What room is Kendall Knight?", I asked frantically.

"Third floor, room 7", she said without looking up from her computer. With that we all rushed to the elevator to the third floor and room 7. In there Jo was crying in the waiting room.

"How's Kendall", asked James sadly.

"I don't know", Jo sobbed."They won't let me see him."

"Ah, Jo it's going to be alright", Camille whispered while giving her a hug.

"I really hope so Cami", she cried.

"Family and friends of Kendall Knight?", asked the doctor.

"Yes", Jo said calming down. "We're his friends."

"What about his family", asked the doctor.

"We forgot to tell them!", gasped James. " Logan will call them right now!"

"Okay", he said.

"What about Kendall", asked Jo.

"He broke his leg and is in a coma", the doctor said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No", whispered Jo. Then she broke down crying. Camille and Logan went to comfort her.

"You can see him in 30 minutes", the doctor said.

"Thank you", mummbled Logan.

This is all my fault. Kendall's hurt and it's my fault; it's all because of me.

"It's my fault", I whispered.

"Yes it is!", Jo yelled.

"I'm sorry Jo but it's not", Andrea said defending me.

"Yes it is", Jo cried. "He told her to get out of the street so they could talk but she didn't!"

"It is my fault", I cried. "But I never told him to push me out of the way!"

"No, you didn't", she sobbed. "But he pushed you out of the way to help you!"

"Jo, please calm down", Camille begged.

"How do you want me to calm down when Kendall is in a coma and it's her fault!", she yelled pointing at me.

"I'm sorry", I cried.

"You know Vega she's right", Jade smirked. "It is all your fault."

"Jade...", Beck warned.

"What! It is!", she yelled. "It's all Vegas fault!"

"Jade give me your scissors and go sit in the corner chair", Beck said as calmly as he could.

"What! Whatever!", she said while handing over her scissors and walking to a corner chair.

"By the way Jo you are right! I like you better then Vega!", Jade added.

_**-Cat's POV-**_

Aww... poor Kendall. I really hopes he gets better! Poor Jo is crying her eyes out. I'm going to go to cheer her up. I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hi Jo", I said.

"Hey Cat", she said sadly.

"Jo, don't worry about it", I said. "Kendall's strong. He will wake up."

"Thanks Cat", she said giving me a small smile.

"He's just sleeping right now", I add. "You want Jeffery my giraffe to you happy?"

"He's purple", I added. " Or do you want Jeffery Jr. He is also a giraffe but way way bigger!"

"Yeah he is sleeping; and no thank you", she said with a small smile.

"Okay", I said.

"Thanks Cat for being here even though I barely know you", she said giving me a hug. " And you barely know me."

"Your're welcome", I said returning the hug. " Don't cry anymore. Please?"

"I'll try to just because you asked me", she said.

"Yay! Thank you Joey!", I said. "Can I call you that?"

"You're welcome", she said with a small smile. "And yes, you can call me."

"Thanks Joey", I said smiling.

_**Hey :) I know this is short but it's just a filler chapter; to make up for it I will post Monday or Tuesday with more. I have to go finish my AP U.S. History homework now! Bye! Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) You are all amazing! I have 46 reviews even though it says I only have 27! I read and counted every single one! So thanks you are all amazing and I mean it!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Getting Through This

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. I know you probably hate me for not updating Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_**-Mama Knight's POV-**_

I was in the the living room reading my favorite book with Katie sitting next to me playing her video game. I wonder were the boys are, they should be home. That's when my cell phone rang; it was Logan.

"Hello?", I asked.

"Hi, Mama Knight it's Logan", he said with sadness.

"What's wrong honey?", I asked.

"It's Kendall", he responded. "He's hurt and in the hospital in a coma."

"He's on the third floor in room seven", he continued.

"WHAT?!", I yelled. "Katie and I will see you there! Bye!"

"KATIE!",I yelled again. "Get your shoes on! We're going to the hospital!"

"Why?", she asked becoming confused.

"Kendall. He's in the hospital in a coma!", I said getting ready to go.

We left to the hospital and we were there in a record time. It doesn't matter I broke a few traffic laws. I needed to go see my baby!

_**-Kendall's Thought (POV)-**_

My head hurts! I try to open my eyes but I can't. They feel really heavy and like they weigh a ton and I can't lift them. I hear voices of doctors but I can't tell what they are saying. Last thing I remember is pushing Tori out of the way. Out of the cars way. I pushed her because I left like I owed her for everything I have done to her. It was my way of saying sorry. This place is different. It looks like a peaceful meadow, but like a dream. I'm wearing white. Am I in heaven? Someone is walking towards me. I'll ask them were I am. As I got a better look I saw it ws my dad! I ran towards him.

"Dad!", I asked."Is it really you? Am I in heaven?"

"Yes it's me", he said. "No, you're not in heaven. You're in a coma, so you're not dead."

"How long will I be in this coma", I asked him.

"I don't know. But you will be leaving here", he said." You have to wait here."

"What about you?", I asked.

"I have to go back to heaven", he said. "I was only allowed to come tell you."

"Okay", I said sadly." I miss you dad. I love you."

"I love you too Kendall. I miss you and Katie and your mom", he said as gave me a hug and left.

I guess i'm going to be here for awhile. I just hope i'm not here for too long. I decided to take a small nap.

_**-Katie's POV-**_

I want to know what happened to my big brother, now! I don't wan to lose him, like I lost my dad! I love him, even though I like to annoy him. We walked to the elevator and got in and pushed the third floor button. In there all his old and new friends were there. Jo was crying with Cat trying to cheer her up.

"What's wrong!", asked my mom.

"Kendall saved Tori from being hit with a car", Carlos responded.

"And he go hit instead", James said.

"Can I go see him?", she asked crying.

"Yeah", Jo answered. "You can go now."

My mom rushed off in the speed of lighting to my brothers room. I have never seen her run so fast. I decided to go ask Jo what happened. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Jo, what happened", I asked with sadness in my voice.

"It was Tori's fault", she said.

"Why?", I asked. Tori's? How can it be her fault?

"They were argueing in the street because she ran out there", she said.

"And he told her to get out of the street, so they could talk", she continued. "She said no, and thats when the car came towards them and Kendall pushed her outof the way!"

"Oh my god", I mummbled. I gave her a hug, because I knew how upset she was. She loved my big brother as much as I loved him. Which is A LOT!

"It's going to be okay. Kendall's one strong hockey player", I said giving myself and Jo reasurance.

"I really hope so Katie", she said not crying anymore. "I really hope so."

"Katie, you can go see him", my mom said coming out with tears on her eyes.

"Okay", I said. "Jo you can go next."

"Okay, thats fine", she said.

I went down the hall and looked for room seven. It wasn't very far. There he was, my big brother Kendall laying motionless in a hospital bed. He had a cast on his leg, he must have broken it. I sat next to him and talked to him. I heard that if you talk to people in a coma they can still hear you. I really hope that he can hear me.

"Hey big brother", I said with tears starting to pour down my face.

"I love you. Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you", I continued. "I... I love you."

"I- I want you to know that you're amazing, for w-what you d-did", I said now fully sobbing. I continued talking knowing he wasn't going to respond.

"Fight Kendall. For me, for mom, for you, for your best friends, for your girlfriend", I said. "I'm going to g-go now, so Jo and your friends can come see you. I love you big brother."

I gave him a hug and kiss. I really really hope Kendall wakes up soon. I want my brother to be there for me, to be over-protective over me. I went in the waiting room and Jo stood up and went into his room.

_**-Jo's POV-**_

Why? Why did this had to happen to someone as amazing and sweet as Kendall. I kind of blame Tori, even though I know it's kind of not her fault. I miss him and I want him to wake up now. Please Kendall you can't leave us, we all love you. I saw Katie walk into the waiting room. I stood up and left to go his room. I walked down the hall and looked for room seven. It wasn't very far. I walked in and I saw Kendall laying there motionless. He looked so weak, but I knew he was strong. He was a fighter. He had a cast on the leg he broke. I began to cry again. I sat down next to him and decided to start talking to him. I heard that when someone is in a coma and you talk to them they still hear you talk. I really hope Kendall is listening to me.

"Hi, Kendall", I began. "I love you. Please fight. Please do it for yourself. You have so much ahead."

"I-I miss you. I d-don't know why something like this would happen to someone like you", I said sobbing now. "S-someone so sweet and amazing."

"I love you forever and always Kendall", I said continueing talking knowing he wouldn't respond to me. "Forever and Always."

"I love you, but I have to go now. Someone else wants to see you too", I said crying. "I love you forever, forever and always Kendall."

I left the room crying, I just want him to make it. To be here next to his family and friends. To have fun and pull pranks, and to sing. He has such an amazing future ahead.

_**-Jade's POV-**_

I know it looks like I hate Kendall and friends. I kind of do hate them, but I would never EVER wish this on anyone. I really hope he wakes- up soon. Come on Kendall fight!

_**-Kendall's Thoughts (POV)**_

Please don't cry, please. I heard what my mom Katie and Jo said. I heard them cry for me. That made me become sad. I don't want them to cry. I will fight, I will try to get out of this coma. Katie, my mom, Jo, and my friends aren't going to lose me. I will fight for my life. I'm strong, and I know I am.

_**-James POV-**_

I feel bad for what happend to Kendall. I know it's not my fault. I know it's not Tori's fault either. I really want her to stop feeling guilt and see it is not her fault. Please Kendall fight! You can do it! You're strong and you know it!

_**Hey :) Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) You are all amazing! I have 50 reviews even though it says I only have 30! I read and counted every single one!I know it may not be a lot compared to other stories, but it's amazing for my first story. So thanks you are all amazing and I mean it! **_


	11. Chapter 11 Get Better

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. I know you probably hate me for not updating sooner but my internet went down right when I was about to update it!Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs used in the story.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_**-No One's POV- **_

It was night time and all his family and closets friends had visited him. It was time to go back to the Palmwoods. No one wanted to leave Kendall so Mama Knight said she would stay since he was her son. No one argued, and the all left with sadness from the hospital. Katie and Jo were still sliently crying to themselves; they were still very upset from the events of that day. Almost everyones eyes were red and puffy from crying. The only ones not crying were Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie. Not that they were cold-hearted, but because they didn't feel like crying at all. They all left to there apartments without saying good-bye to each other. They were all to sad to speak. That night Jo, Katie, and Tori cried themselves to sleep. Jo cried because she missed him, and she didn't want anything to happen to him. Katie was crying because she loved her big brother and she didn't want to lose him. Tori cried because she still blamed herself for what had happened. Katie was crying herself to sleep, but the problem is she couldn't sleep. James, Logan, and Carlos heard her crying and they decided to check up on her. They opened the door without knocking and sat down on her bed.

"Katie", James whispered, "don't cry."

"How can I not cry", Katie responded. "I-I want m-my big b-brother her with me!"

"Shhh...", Logan tried to calm her down. " Calm down and go to sleep. You know Kendall wouldn't want you to be this way."

"W-why?", she asked.

"Because he doesn't like seeing you upset", Carlos said. "Come on do it for Kendall. Please."

"O-okay", she cried. "Good night."

"Good night Katie", they said together.

_**-Carlos POV-**_

Everything was going great. I was going out with Cat and we have a fun relationship. I wish this wasn't happening. I wish Kendall would wake-up and everything would be alright. There is too much sadness, and I wish it will all go away. Please Kendall wake-up. Do it for your family, I hate seeing Katie so upset. Fight! Fight Kendall! Please Buddy!

_**-Jade's POV-**_

I couldn't go to sleep. It all because Tori keeps on crying. I'm going to go and try and calm her down. Please Tori calm down, and let me get some sleep! I walked over to her bed, and sat next to her.

"Vega, please calm down and stop crying", I said as calm as I could. "I want to go to sleep."

"I'm s-sorry", she cried. "I'm j-jsut really upset."

"Okay, first stop crying. You need to understand that it is not your fault", I said.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yes, really", I responded. "You weren't driving the car. So it's not your fault."

I heard a beep come from Tori's Pear Phone, she checked it and she handed it to me. It was an article on the accident and what happened. It read...

_**"Kendall Knight, singer of the popular boy band Big Time Rush is in the hospital. He has suffered a broken leg and is in a coma. The superstar was hit with a car after pushing a friend out of the way. The driver, who was drunk tried to escape, but was later arrested after he crashed against a tree and was linked to Kendall Knight's accident. He will be on trail for hit-and-run and DUI. We send all are well wishes and hope he gets better."**_

"Tori, listen to me", I said. "Calm down and get some rest."

"Okay Jade", she said. "Good night."

"Good NIght!", I said.

_**-Jo's POV-**_

I couldn't sleep. I was all alone, my dad wasn't home right know. I cried myself to sleep. I didn't want to wake-up any one. I couldn't go to visit Kendall right away tomorrow, I have a meeting with my agent I can't miss. I finally fell asleep after my eyes felt sore and heavy from all the crying. I want him to wake-up now. Please Kendall wake-up. I love you. I couldn't go to visit Kendall right away tomorrow, I have a meeting with my agent I can't miss.

_**-No One's POV**_

Everybody returned to the hospital the next day at some point of the day to visit Kendall. Jo went later because she had a meeting with her agent, and her agent wouldn't let her miss it. Even Jade wanted to visit him, and she did even though they were afraid for his safety. But Jade wasn't going to hurt him.

_**-Tori's POV-**_

It was day two and Kendall was still in a coma. I wanted to visit Kenall too. But I waited until Jo left. She was still upset and kind of hated me for what I did. I know techinally it's not my fault because I wasn't driving the car. I saw that Jo left because she had a meeting with her agent she couldn't miss. After she left Katie went back in there to visit her big brother. She is taking this really hard, she seems cold towards me. I guess she believing Jo and is taking her side. I can't force her to believe me. Katie come out of his room after 20 minutes. She said she was going down to the cafeteria, and Cat and Carlos joined her. After they left I walked to room seven to visit Kendall for the first time. I walked into the room and I saw him laying there motionless with a cast on his leg. I begin to cry, not being able to control my emotions. I sit down next to him and I start talking to him. I really hope he is listening to me.

"Hi Kendall", I begin. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!"

"If I would have listened you wouldn't be here!", I cried. "I'm sorry."

"But Kendall, please fight. Fight for your life and for everyone who loves you", I continued. "You're a fighter, so fight for you life. Don't give up."

"I want to sing you a song", I said. "I hope you like it. It's a little sad."

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song", I sang.

"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby. The sharp knife of a short life. Well, I've had just enough time", I continued.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song", I finished.

"I'm not done yet", I said. "But I hope you like it. I wrote it to remind you that I don't want you to die young."

"I will finish it", I said. "And sing the rest of it to you tomorrow."

"Bye, I have to go", I cried. " I want you to wake-up. Please."

_**I'm sorry it's short and boring! I have a major case of writers block!**_

_**Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) Thanks for the **__**73 **__**reviews! Even though it says I only have 48 I counted and reviewed every single one!**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_

_**How many more chapters should I do of this story? I don't know how long the story should be. Review and tell me how many more chapters you want! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I Die Young".**_

_**"If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.**_


	12. Chapter 12 He Will Not Die Young

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs used in the story.**__**I don't own the song "If I Die Young". "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_**-No One's POV-**_

Kendall hasn't woken up yet and it has been four days. Everyone is upset but the ones that are the most broken are Jo, Katie, Mama Knight and Carlos. Carlos wasn't doing crazy stunts anymore. Katie and Jo barely smiled at all. Mama Knight never wanted to leave Kendall's side. They all wanted to be there with him but they couldn't be there all the time. Gustavo actually cried when he found out one of his "dogs" was hurt. He hated to admit it, but he loved his "dogs". It effected a lot of people. All of Big Time Rush fans or Rushers were upset that Kendall had been hurt. The only thing his family and friends wanted was for him to wake-up. But things don't always work the way you want it to.

_**-Kendall's Thoughts (POV)-**_

Why can't I wake-up already! I HATE people being sad and depresed because of me! I hate to make people sad! Please God let me wake-up already! Please! I miss everyone! I can't wait any longer! I just want to wake-up already! I mean it's beautiful here, but I want to go back!

_***TWO DAYS LATER***_ ( I decided to skip ahead! :) )

_**-Tori's POV-**_

I had been coming to visit Kendall for the past six day at the hospital. I come when Jo is away filming and Katie isn't here. They have been kind of cold towards me for the past days. I think that they kind of still blame me for the accident. But I don't blame them for blaming me, I kind of blame myself too. I walked into Kendall's hospital room were he laid there not moving still in a coma. I have been coming to visit him to sing him the rest of my song. I sat down next to him and started to talk.

"Hi Kendall", I said. "It's me Tori."

"I'm here to sing you the rest of my song", I continue.

"Okay here we go", I start.

"There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me would have thought forever could be severed sharp knife of a short , I've had just enough put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my I never did is done", I sang.

"A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a 're worth so much more after I'm a maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing. Funny, when you're dead how people start listening", I continued singing.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of me in the river at me away with the words of a love song. The ballad of a dove. Go with peace and love. Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh. The sharp knife of a short , I've had just enough time. So put on your best, I'll wear my pearls", I finished singing.

"So what did you think", I asked. I hoped he would respond. He didn't repsond but some else did.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE IS GOING TO DIE YOUNG!", she screamed.

_**-Katie's POV-**_

I was going to go visit Kendall today. It has been six days since the accident. I have been an emotional wreck, I just want him to wake-up. Jo said she would be here at the hospital at 6:00 p.m. It's 5:30 she shouldn't be long. I walked into the hospital and walked to the elevator. A sI walked in I heard someone scream "hold the elevator", and I did. That's when I saw Cat and Carlos walk in to the elevator with matching helmets.

"Thank you so much", he said.

"You're welcome Carlos", I said.

"Oh, hey! It's Katie!", giggled Cat.

"That's me", I responded with a smile.

"Ha! It is!", she laughed.

"So, what are you guys doing here so early", I asked.

"Looking for Tori", answered Cat.

"Oh, okay", I said. "But why does she come when no one else is here?"

"Because she doesn't want you or Jo to find out that she comes to visit Kendall!", yelled Carlos in response.

"Carlos! You promised you wouldn't tell her or Jo!", pouted Cat. "But it's true!"

"Oh, okay", I faked smiled.

"So you're not mad", she asked me.

"Oh, of course not", I kind of lied.

"Kay! Kay!", she giggled.

That's when the elevator door opened and we all walked out to the third floor.

"I'm going to Kendall's room", I said. "I'll tell Tori that you guys are looking for her."

"Okay!", Carlos said. "Thanks Katie!"

"Oh, you are so welcome", I smiled to them.

I walked down the hallway to room seven. I practically live here since I come here all the time. I walk without a visitors pass, but the nurses don't mind since they know pretty well now.

"Hi, Katie. Are you here to see Kendall", asked a nurse.

"Yes, I am", I answered.

"Walk, right in", she said with a smile.

"Thank you Nurse Sylvia", I said returning the smile. I turned the corner and walked straight to room seven. The door was slightly closed with a small crack left open. I heard Tori talking to Kendall.

"Okay, here is the rest of my song", Tori said. "It's called If I Die Young."

She started singing a song that she wrote called "If I Die Young". Rage started to bubble inside me when I heard the lyrics. My big brither is not going to die young! The song finished and I opened the door and closed it.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE IS GOING TO DIE YOUNG!", I screamed.

"I-i'm sorry", Tori stuttered. "I didn't actually mean the lyrics."

"Ironic isn't", I said. "You say you don't want him to die young; yet you are singing about him dying young!

"It's just a song!", she yelled. "It means NOTHING!"

"Don't yell at me", I screamed.

"Well don't scream at me", she yelled.

"Well don't sing about my brother dying young!", I snapped at her.

"Don't fight", I heard a weak voice say. "Please don't fight."

_**-Kendall's Thought's (POV)-**_

I hate having to wait here. I know it is peacefull but I hate having to wait to see my family and friends. I just want to go home. I suddenly hear Tori sing a song she wrote called "If I Die Young". It's pretty good, but I don't want to die young. She asked me if I liked it. I did like it. Then I heard someone yell "don't you dare say he is going to die young". Wait! That's Katie! Then I heard some fighting. That's it! I'm going to try to wake-up now!

_**-Jo's POV-**_

I got out of filming early today. I decided to go visit Kendall like I always do after work. I walked out of the elevator to the third floor. I found Cat and Carlos waiting the waiting room playing rock paper scissors.

"What are you guys doing here", I asked them.

"Umm...", Cat stalled.

"Waiting for Tori", Carlos finished.

"Oh, okay", I said. "I'm going to go see Kendall"

"Okay! Katie's in there too", Cat added.

"Thanks Cat", I said.

"You're welcome Joey!", she laughed. Calling me the new nickname she gave me.

I walked into the hallway on my way to room seven. I saw that the door was closed. But I heard arguing coming from inside. I walk in exactly when the arguing stops and both Katie and Tori turn to Kendall's bed and look at him with amazement. Oh my god! Kendall's awake! Yay!

"Kendall", I start saying. "You're awake!"

"Oh my god!", Katie yelled. "Kendall you're back!"

"Yeah, I am", he said weakly.

"I can't believe you are out of the coma!", I smiled.

"Yeah, Katie and Tori's fighting can wake-up anyone in a coma", Kendall joked weakly. Hey! At least he still has his sense od humor.

"Haha very funny", Katie said sarcastically.

To be continued...

_**Hey :) Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) Thanks for the **__**80**__** reviews! Even though it says I only have 54 I counted and every single one!**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_

_**I have a major case of writers block! So if you have an idea for the story PM me or review! :) If I use your idea I will write you into the story! Guest reviewers welcomed too! So if you have an amazing idea, tell me and if I use it I will put you in this story! :) Bye! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13 The New Girl Is Here!

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :) Thank you to **____** who gave me an amazing idea. Now she's in the story! :) Congrats to her she is my new OC May Rivera!**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs used in the story.**__**I don't own the song "**__**Turn Me On".**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_***continued***_

_**-Jo's POV-**_

"Haha very funny", Katie said sarcastically.

"It's true", Kendall defended himself. "Has anyone told my mom i'm awake?"

"Nope", Katie responded taking out her phone. "But I will right now."

"Okay", Kendall sighed.

"Hi, mom", she talked into the phone. "Yeah i'm fine. I just wanted to telll you Kendall's awake now."

You could hear Mama Knight yell from the other line "yes my baby is awake!"

"Yes, mom your baby is awake", Katie said with a smirk. "Okay see you here! Bye!"

"Ha! Her baby", Katie laughed as she hanged up the phone.

Then Katie and I burst out laughing. Tori was just there looking awkward and Kendall with a small smile on his face trying not to join in the laughter.

"That's enough", he chuckled.

"Mama's little baby", Katie teased.

"It not funny", he said with a small smile.

"It is and you know it", I teased.

"Okay! It is!", he said laughing. Tori joined in the laughter.

I decided to inform everyone that Kendall was awake. so I sent out a message that said.

**Kendall awake! :) Yay! **

I know it's simple but it doesn't matter.

"Jo what are you doing", Kendall asked me.

"Texting everyone and telling them that you are awake", I responed.

"Okay", he said with a warm smile.

In a matter of seconds I got a response from everyone.

**"No way! I'm on my way!"**,texted James.

**"What! I'm outside in the waiting room with Cat!"**, texted Carlos.

The rest were a lot similar to James.

"Did I break my leg", he asked.

"Yeah", mummbled Tori.

"Yeah, and it's all her fault", Katie said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Katie, it isn't", Kendall said with a stern tone.

"Yes it is!", Katie shouted. "Stop defending her!"

"I'm defending her because it's the truth", Kendall said as calm as he could.

"Go ahead and defend the girl who hates you and showed you that she hated you! Plus she almost got you killed!", Katie said with full anger.

"I pushed her out of the way", Kendall responded.

"Yeah, because you're nice and she was being a brat and wouldn't move out of the street", she countered. "It's all her fault"

"Katie...", Kendall started.

"You know what", Katie said with tears in her eyes. "Forget it."

With that she walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. I decided I would go and follow her. She needed someone to be there for her.

"I'm going with Katie to see if she is all right", I said.

"Thank you Jo", he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too", I said.

I walked out of the room to look for Katie but she was sitting on the floor outside Kendall's room. She was still crying.

"Katie, are you alright", I asked her.

"Not really", she said. "why won't he believe me"

"I don't know", I said truthfully.

"Do you blame her", she asked.

"At first I did. But then as much as I wanted to blame her I couldn't", I said truthfully. "I want to show Kendall I can be the bigger person, even though I don't want to sometimes."

"She was yelling at me", she muttered. "She hates me."

"Don't hate her Katie", I said. "Kill her with kindness and show her you are the bigger person."

"Thanks Jo", she smiled. "You know I think your better for my brother."

"Thanks Katie it means a lot coming from you", I said with a smile. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course", she said giggling. She then gave me a hug. We stayed there and talked for a while and then we went back in Kendall's room.

_**-No One's POV-**_

Everyone was happy that Kendall woke-up. They all visted him at the hospital that day. While they were all in the waiting room BTR and Tori and her friends got a text from Gustavo which read,

**Dogs and Victorious important meeting at Roque Records NOW!**

"Oh goody", James sighed. " I wonder what the great Gustavo Roque wants"

"I can't wait", Jade said with sarcasm.

"Hey James can I talk to you", Tori asked.

"Sure", James said.

"We'll see you guys at the hospital lobby", Logan said.

"Okay", Tori sighed. Then everyone left down to the lobby. Jo and Katie were with Kendall. Camille was at an audition, and Mama Knight was at work.

"I don't want to go out with you anymore", Tori blurted.

"What!?", James yelled.

"I never really liked you", she said.

"You used me", he yelled.

"Kind of", Tori muttered.

"We are over", James said.

"Umm... okay", Tori said.

Let's just say the walk to the lobby and the car ride was a little awkard.

_**-Jame's POV-**_

We were at Roque Records for this important meeting. I wonder what it is about. Tori and I are over now. I feel upset that she used me. But i'll get over it.

"Okay, I called this meeting between Big Time Rush and VicTorious because I have some news", Gustavo said.

"Since the dog is still in the hospital but thankfully out of the coma", he added. "Now, it going to be a awhile for BTR and VicTorious to record together because someone else wants to sing a duet with them"

"What!", Jade yelled. "What about us!?"

"You guys will record with them", he sighed. "But this girl wants to record with them first."

"What makes her so special", Tori asked.

"Yeah!", agreed Jade.

"Maybe because she is pop star sensation", Gustavo yelled.

"Who is it", I asked becoming excited.

"May Rivera", Kelly said simply not even looking up from her phone.

"Oh my god!", I yelled. "I love her!"

"Me too", agreed Cat. " I love her song Turn Me On with David Guetta"

"Me too!", Carlos yelled. Then he high-fived Cat.

"She is also staying at the Palmwood's so I want you dogs t give her a tour", Gustavo added.

"Okay", I said with a huge smile.

Tori had broken up with me yesterday, she said she didn't really have feelings for me. That really hurt me. It's time to move on. Hopefully to May Rivera. Get ready because James Diamond is about to bring his A-game!

"When is she coming", I asked.

Gustavo was about to answer when someone else answered for him. Oh my god! it's her!

"Now", May Rivera said with a smile.

"Well hello i'm James", I said turning on my charm

"Hi", she said with a smile.

"OMG! I love you're song Turn Me On with David Guetta", Cat giggled. "Can you please sing it! Please!"

"Okay", May said with a smile. "Gustavo?"

"Okay", he sighed. "Get in the recording booth so everyone can hear you clearly."

"Okay, thanks", she said getting into the recording booth.

"Okay and go!", Gustavo instructed.

She started to sing and she sounded amazing!

_**Docta docta, need you back home, baby**_

_**Docta Docta, where you at?**_

_**Give me something**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your loving**_

_**You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'**_

_**My body needs a hero**_

_**Come and save me**_

_**Something tells me you know how to save me**_

_**I've been feeling weird, oh!**_

_**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Make me come alive**_

_**Come on turn me on**_

_**Touch me, save my life**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Make me come alive**_

_**Come on turn me on**_

_**Touch me, save my life**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Oh, you make it, make it right**_

_**My temperature is super high**_

_**If I scream, if I cry**_

_**It's only 'cause I feel alive**_

_**My body needs a hero**_

_**Come and save me**_

_**Something tells me you know how to save me**_

_**I've been feeling weird, oh!**_

_**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Make me come alive**_

_**Come on turn me on**_

_**Touch me, save my life**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Make me come alive**_

_**Come on turn me on**_

_**Touch me, save my life**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**You've got my life in the palm of your hands**_

_**Come and save me now**_

_**I know you can, I know you can**_

_**D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young**_

_**I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I**_

_**I,I,I I know you can save me**_

_**And make me feel alive**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Make me come alive**_

_**Come on turn me on**_

_**Touch me, save my life**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die**_

_**Come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_

Everyone started to clap at the end of the song. Wow, she is amazing and so pretty. I think i'm in love!

"That was amazing", I yelled. "You are amazing May!"

"Thanks, and you're not to bad either James", she said a giggle.

I think I found my future girlfriend!

_**-Andrea's POV-**_

May Rivera! She is amazing! I wonder if she would go out with me!

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hey :) So it looks like James and Andrea like the same girl. Who will win? Leave a review and tell me who you think will end up with May's love. I will start to include the cast of Victorius more! :)**_

_**Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) Thanks for the **__**92**__** reviews! Even though it says I only have 65 I counted and every single one!**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_

_**If you have an idea for the story PM me or review! :) Guest reviewers welcomed too! So if you have an amazing idea tell me, I love hearing you're ideas. So if you want something to happen, tell me and I might use it! I will give credit to you! :) Bye :)**_


	14. Chapter 14 Romance and Break-Up?

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :) Thank you to **____** who gave me an amazing idea. Now she's in the story! :) Congrats to her she is my new OC May Rivera!**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs used in the story.**__**I don't own the song "**__**Turn Me On".**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_***continued***_

_**-James POV-**_

"That was amazing", exclaimed Gustavo.

"You dogs can learn from her!", Gustavo said pointing at Carlos, Logan and I.

"Thanks Gustavo", May smiled, "And they're amazing too."

"Really", questioned Gustavo.

"Of course", May exclaimed. "I love all their songs. Plus they are famous!"

"Thanks", Carlos and Logan and I said together.

"You are most definitely welcome", she said with a huge smile.

"Okay! Enough!", Gustavo yelled. "Dogs! I want you to show May around the Palmwoods! Take her to meet Kendall!"

"Okay!", Logan and Carlos and I responded.

"Let's go!", I shouted and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, let's go". she laughed as I pulled her away to the BTR mobile.

"Wait! We need to get my bags from Gustavo's office", she said.

"I'll get!", Carlos yelled. He returned a few seconds later with four suitcases.

"Do you need help", I asked him.

"Yeah", he said and handed me and Logan one suitcase.

"I'll help", May said.

"It's okay", Carlos said with a small smile.

"Okay let's go", I said. "Lets go visit Kendall first!"

"Is he okay", May asked.

"Yeah, he's better", Logan said with a smile.

"He just has a broken arm", Carlos added.

"I'll drive", I said.

"Why don't I drive", Logan said.

"Becuase you go five miles per hour", I mocked.

"Hey! I'm just a safe driver!", he exclaimed.

"Why don't I drive",Carlos said.

"NO!", Logan and I shouted.

"Why", Carlos said kind of whining.

"Because you're a danger to the road", I said.

"Harsh", he said. "But true."

"Okay, I'm driving", I said. "I want to get to the hospital and the Palmwoods TODAY!"

"Fine", Logan and Carlos muttered.

"You guys are so funny", May laughed.

We walked to the BTR mobile that was parked next to Rocque Records. I put all of May's bag in the back of the car. Carlos and Logan sat in the backseat; while May sat next to me and I was driving. We arrived at the hospital in 20 minutes. We walked straight to the elevator. We arrived on the third floor quickly; We decided to all just walk in to visit Kendall. We walked to the door of Kendall's room and it was open. I peeked in and Kendall was on the bed watching t.v.

"Hey", I said walking in. Carlos, Logan and Maya followed.

"Hey", he said with a smile.

"Hey, were are Jo and Katie", I asked.

"Oh, they left", he said. "Katie needed help shopping. You know Katie she doesn't like shopping and she asked Jo to go with her."

"Oh okay", he said. "I got someone for you to meet."

"I met Logan and Carlos already", he said joking around.

"Haha", I faked laughed, "I mean May Rivera."

"Oh, hi i'm Kendall", he said.

"Hey i'm May Rivera", she said with a smile.

"I love your music by the way", he said.

"Thank you", she smiled. "I love your music too."

"She is going to be singing a duet with us", Carlos said with a smile.

"Cool", Kendall said with a smile.

We talked and stayed with Kendall for an hour. We laughed, had fun and shared stories. But it was time to go back to the Palmwoods. We said our good-byes and left the hospital. I drove to the Plamwoods because if I would have left Logan or Carlos we might never get there. I have a feeling this is going to an amazing month.

_**-Tori's POV-**_

I just had broken up with James. I don't love him, I used him. I don't love him and I love somelse, but he has a girlfriend. I don't stand a chance. I'm hopeless romantic. We are here at Rocque Records mad and shocked that Gustavo pushed are recording session over a pop star wanting to record with them first. She's amazing and talented, but you can't just come in here and steal someone's duet with BTR. Technically she wasn't stealing the duet, she was just being put infront of us. James and May were definitly flirting, and everyone can see it. They all left without saying good-bye or anything. James just grabbed May's arm and pulled her out of the room with Carlos and Logan following behind.

"Wow, I didn't have to convince them", Gustavo said with surprise. He walked out of the room with Kelly following closely behind. "That's all guys. You can leave if you want."

"I can't believe they left without saying good-bye", I said.

"Maybe they couldn't say good-bye because they were in a hurry", Cat said while adjusting her pink helmet.

"Maybe", I mummbled.

"I can't believe we have to wait until we can record with them", Jade shouted.

"I know", I agreed.

"At least we still get to record with them", Andrea said.

"Yeah", Beck agreed.

"You like her don't you", Jade asked.

"What no! Of course not!", Beck shouted. "I love you.

"Fine", Jade muttered as Beck put his arm around her.

"Let's go back to the Palmwoods", Cat said okay.

"Okay", everyone muttured.

We made our way out of Rocque Records and headed towards the Plamwoods. We decided to hang out in our apartment for a while and then fo to the pool. We hanged out and talked for awhile. Then we decided to go to the pool to hang out. We all go ready to leave but Robbie wanted to stay and talk to Cat for awhile. We headed down to the pool when we saw May and the guys. I have nothing against her but Jade is a different story.

_**-Robbie's POV-**_

I wanted to talk to Cat. Now was my chance to convince her that Carlos didn't like her anymore. This was my only shot.

"Hey Cat", I said. "I want to talk to you."

"Kay Kay", she said.

Everyone left leaving me and Cat alone.

"Hey Kitty Cat", I started. "I don't know how to say this but Carlos doesn't love you anymore."

"WHAT", she yelled. "HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

"Well because he didn't even say bye to you when he left Rocque Records", I said trying to sound upset.

"B-but h-he l-loves m-me", she said with a stutter.

"No, he doesn't Kitty Cat", I sighed.

"Y-yes he does", she yelled.

"No, he doesn't", I said. "Look at the sign Cat!"

"I-i'm going to go ask him", she said with a stutter.

"Go ahead. Break-up with him while you are there", I said.

"I don't know", she said while leaving the apartment looking for Carlos.

I had definitly convinced her. Carlos Garcia get ready to be boyfriendless.

"You know", Rex said. "This is the first cool thing you have done."

"Rex", I yelled. "But thank you."

_**-May's POV-**_

I love it here. I have everything I want. An amazing music career, i'm going to do a duet with Big Time Rush. Well I am missing something, love. But I think I might just find that here at the Palmwoods. Maybe i'll meet my special someone here.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hey :) Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) Thanks for the **__**107**__** reviews! Even though it says I only have 71 I counted every single one!**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_

_**I have been thinking and I don't know if I should continue. I have a feeling a lot of people don't like it. If you want me to continue tell me. :) Bye :)**_


	15. Chapter 15 Do You Hate Me?

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) I'm so sorry for not updating! I had PSAT's and I had to study! Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :) Thank you to **____** who gave me an amazing idea. Now she's in the story! :) Congrats to her she is my new OC May Rivera!**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM- (Actually Kind of Important)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. **_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_***continued***_

_**-Cat's POV-**_

Does Carlos really not love me? I feel like crying. What if he has never really liked me. I saw Carlos talking to the guys and May. I walked up to them trying to look mad. They saw coming towards them and Carlos smiled.

"Hey Carlos", I said to Carlos

"Hey bunny", he said.

"Ha ha that's funny", I laughed.

"What's wrong", Carlos asked,

"You called me bunny. But my name is not bunny its Cat"I said laughing.

"Oh okay", Carlos said.

"I have to stop laughing", I said. "I'm mad at you."

"Why", Carlos asked.

"Dude, what did you do now", James said.

"Well Robbie said-", I begun to say before being interrupted by Robbie and Rex suddenly coming into the pool area.

"Cat I need to talk to you", Robbie said.

"Don't do it ", Rex said.

"Kay kay talk", Cat said.

"No alone. Not with these guys whose sense of style I love", Robbie said.

"Seriously dude", Rex said shaking his head.

"Cat now", Robbie said pulling her arm towards the lobby.

"Leave here alone", Carlos said. "Well whatever you have to say you can say it infront of her boyfriend."

"Hold on", Carlos said. "What did Robbie tell you."

"That you didn't love me anymore", Cat said with a sad face.

"What! That's so not true", Carlos yelled putting his helmet on and tackling Robbie.

"Loser", Rex said to Robbie.

They were fighting on the ground, well actually Carlos was beating up Robbie. James and Beck had had enough and they pulled them apart. Well, James pulled Carlos off Robbie and Beck just helped Robbie up. Wait! Where did Beck come from? Oh, yeah he was already here!

"What is wrong with you", Beck said to Robbie. "Your lucky Bitter's didn't see."

"Oh...", was all Robbie managed to say.

"Robbie dont get in Cat and Carlos relationship or you will lose her as a friend", Beck said to Robbie.

Carlos and I left the pool area to 2J were we were going to talk.

_**-May's POV-**_

Oh my god! Is it always this crazy around here! Carlos just beat up that poor guy up! From what I heard of the situation that guy named Robbie I think kind of deserved it.

"Thanks for giving me an interesting tour", I said to James and Logan.

"You are very welcome", James said with a smirk.

"It was... intresting", I said with a smirk. "Even though I only saw the lobby and pool."

"If you want-", Logan said before being cut off be a girl with brown curly hair.

"Logie", she yellled and tackled him to the ground. What's with all the tackling today?

"Hey Camille", Logand said in pain.

"Hey", she smiled. "Hey, James and May? I think."

"Yeah that's me", I said with a smile.

"Did you just move to the Palmwoods", she asked.

"Yeah, I did", I said. "I'm here to record a duet with Big Time Rush."

"That's so cool", she said. "I'm Camille, a method actress and Logan's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you", I said shaking her hand.

"And she also takes every chance to tackle him to the ground", James said smirking.

"Ha ha very funny James", Camille said with a sarcastic laugh. "Logie you said you would help me study my script. Come on!"

"Okay, let's go", he said with a smile. "I did promise you."

"Bye", Camille said pulling Logan towards the lobby and elevator.

"Bye", Logan yelled.

"Bye see you", James and I said together with a laugh.

"Come on lets go check you in", James said while taking by bags and walking towards the front desk.

"Hey Bitters", James said. "This is May Rivera and she's going to be staying here."

"Oh goody another friend of the hockey heads", Mr. Bitters muttured.

"Yeah, Kelly said she told you already", I added.

"Oh yeah. Here", he said handing me a key. "Room 3A. Have a Palmwoods day."

"Thank you", I said. James and I headed towards the elevator.

"You're on the third floor in 3A", he said. "That's the floor were Kendall's girlfriend lives."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her", I said with a smile.

The elevator door opened and we got in. James pushed the third floor button. The elevator door opened and we walked out onto the third floor. My apartment wasn't hard to find since it was 3A. I opened the door to the apartment and walked inside with James following me.

"This is so nice and cozy", I said. The living room was red with a flat screen t.v. and black leather couches. There was white carpet with a red rug and a small table in the middle.

"This is much better then what our apartment used to be when we moved here", James said. "It was horrible!"

"Really", I asked him.

"Yeah", he said laughing."I'm going to let you get settled in. But do you want to meet at the pool later?"

"Sure", I said giving him a smile. "How about in an hour?"

"Okay", he said. I walked him to the door and he left. I closed the door behind him. I couldn't wait until later.

_***One Hour Later***_

I walked out of the apartment ready to go hang out at the pool. I was so ready to go to the pool with James. I put on my sunglasses , grabbed my towel and walked down to the pool. I saw James sitting alone on chair so I went and sat down next to him.

"Hey", I said.

"Hey", James said with a smile. "Nice to see you came."

"I wouldn't miss it", I said with a giggle.

"Good to know", he said.

"It definitly is", I said smirking. "What's your last name again?"

"Diamond", he said. "Why?"

"No, i'm just wondering", I said trying to sound not excited. "Cool last name by the way."

"Thank you Rivera", he said laughing.

"Oh, you are so welcome Diamond", I laughed.

This was going to be a relaxing day... So I thought.

_**-Tori's POV-**_

_**(One Hour after the fight between Robbie & Carlos)**_

I can't believe Robbie and Carlos got into a fight! Seriously! Well, techinaclly Carlos was just beating Robbie up! So much for relaxing. James came out to the pool all alone. So weired to see him alone. That's when May walked out of the lobby and into the pool area. She went and took a seat right next to James. They laughed and giggled together. I think i'm a little jealous. But why should I be, I broke up with James. And ladies and gentelmen this were my day gets worse.

Oh no... Here comes trouble.

Kaite and Jo walked into the pool area. Great. Could may day get any worse. I shouldn't have said that because it just got worse.

"Hey Tori", Jade said who I had forgot was sitting next to me in a chair. "Don't you hate Jo?"

"Kind of", I said. "Why?"

"Well, why don't you say something to her", Jade suggested.

"What! No! Are you crazy Jade", I whispered screamed.

"Come on! Are you scared", Jade teased.

"Fine! I'll do it! I hate peer pressure", I whispered screamed.

"And I love when i'm the one pressuring", Jade said with a smirk.

"Tori are-", Andre said before I cut him off.

"Jo! How's Kendall", I yelled. Both girls turned around and looked at me.

"That's seriously the best you can do", Jade said. "Always will be a goody two shoes, aren't you Vega?"

"Umm...He's better", Jo said walking over towards us with Katie following her.

"Why would you care", Katie sneered. "You caused the accident."

"No, I didn't", I snapped.

"You Know what", she said before being cut off by Jo.

"Katie...", Jo warned her.

"No, Jo I know you told me to be nice to her", she yelled. "But i'm done! She made my brother get into an accident."

"Didn't Kendall tell you this already", I said smirking. "It's not my fault!"

"Shut up Tori! Now I know why Jade hates you", Katie yelled.

"High Five", Jade said giving Katie a high five.

"You're a boyfriend stealer! You want to steal Kendall away from Jo", she said smirking. "Just like you probably want to take Beck away from Jade."

"Burn...", Jade said. "And yeah she is."

"Jade", I yelled. "Andre?"

"I am getting out of here because I don't want to be involved in any cat fight", Andre said leaving. "I'm going back to the apartment with Beck and Robbie!"

"Really Tori", asked Jo.

"Yeah, Vega why don't you tell her how much you hate her", Jade said.

"Yeah, Tori",Katie said. I swear this girl is just like Jade.

"You hate me Tori", Jo asked. "Why?"

"Well, for one you came back when Kendall was about to ask me out", I said.I had finally snapped. I was about to let my feeling out. "Plus you clearly hate me."

"What", she asked.

"Yeah, you made him change his mind", I yelled.

"Maybe he never liked you. You probably were just a little replacement crush", Katie smirked. "I know my big brother. He still loves Jo and you can't change that."

"Burn", Jade said. "How does it feel like being burned by the guy you like little sister?"

"You know what let's go Jo", Katie said grabbing Jo's arm and dragging her towards James and May's direction. "I don't like being here anymore. I'm finally going to be the bigger person."

"By the way Tori", Jo spoke. "I never hated you."

"Oh, but I do", Katie said.

They walked away from us towards James and May's direction.

"Well it looks like Kendall's baby sister hates you Vega", Jade said leaving towards the lobby and apartment.

It looks like I just made a new enemy. And it just happens to be the little sister of the guy I like. Oh Katie Knight is my new enemy? Is a thirteen year old seriously my new enemy?

I guess so...

_***To be continued***_

_**Hey :) Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) Thanks for the **__**144**__** reviews! Even though it says I only have 77 I counted every single one!**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- (Actually Kind of Important)**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a long time! I have had golf practice(I'm not joking I actually like playing it!:D), studying , homework and PSAT's. I am going to continue the story I think I may want to write 21 chapters! If you want me to write more tell me!**_

_**Oh, I have a new crossover called "Two Side's of Tori". Read if you want! It will have a lot of Tori and Kendall in the later chapters! :) I wrote it for everyone who wanted Kendall and Tori! :)**_

_**Follow me on Twitter my Twitter name is AleLuvsBTR4Ever **_

_**Follow me and tweet me about anything you want!**_

_**Oh! I almost forgot! Remember to nominate Big Time Rush to the People's Choice Award's on **__**October 19th!**__** Come on Rusher let's give them a time to shine! The link to the website is on my profile or page(whatever you want to call it). Don't forget Rushers, it's Time For Change! Just like Carlos Pena said! :)**_

_**Bye :) Until next time! **_


	16. Chapter 16 Love Alone

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) I'm so sorry for not updating! I had to study! Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM- (Actually Kind of Important)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't own "Love Alone". The song belongs to Katelyn Tarver.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_***continued***_

_**-Katie's POV-**_

I hate her! Why you may ask? Many reasons! Too much to list! Whatever. I pulled Jo towards James and May. I only know her name since I love her songs. We stop right infront of them and they look up to look at us.

"Hey Katie-Kat", James said with smile. "Hey Jo."

"Hey Jamie", I said returning the smile.

"Hi James", Jo says.

"Aww... That's so cute", May says. "I love the nickname Jamie for you James."

"I know it is isn't", I said trying to embarrass James a little. "Jamie."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Katherine", James said sarcasticlly.

"Hey! Don't call me that", I said. I hate being called by my first name.

"What? It's you name", he said laughing.

"You know I don't like being called Katherine", I said giving him a small shove causing him to move only a little.

"Katherine", he said mocking me.

"Whatever Jamie", I said. "I am so getting you back for this."

"Oh! I'm so scared", he said with fake terror.

"Oh you should be", I said with a smilk.

"Okay now i'm scared", he said truthfully.

"Oh yeah", said trying to laugh evily. Yeah it's not working. "So aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yeah", he said finally remembering he was with someone. "Katie Knight and Jo Taylor this is May Rivera."

"And May this is Katie and Jo", he continued.

"Hi, i'm Jo and nice to meet you", Jo said shaking May's hand.

"Hey, i'm Katie", I said giving her a small wave.

"Hey, i'm May", she said returning the wave.

We talked for a wahile on why she was at the Palmwoods and how long she would be staying. I really am going to get James! This is going to be so much fun! Then Jo got a phone call and left. She said it was her agent I wonder what she wants.

_**-Jo's POV-**_

I was hanging ny the pool with James, May and Katie. I was still trying to process the information of the confrintation between Tori and Katie. I made him change his mind? I hate her? I don't know about making him change his mind. But I don't hate her. I have no reason to hate her. I know I had a melt down against her and I blamed her for the accident but I realised I was wrong. While I was lost in my thought my phone started to ring. I wonder who is calling. Oh it's my manager. I excused my self and answered my cell phone.

"Jo! Hi", she said with fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hey", I responded simply.

"New Town High wants you to sing the song in the script", she said.

"What", I asked. I was confused. I thought they all ready had someone else sing.

"Yeah, the girl they had can't sing anymore", she said as if it was anything.

"That's horrib;e", I said.

"Yeah for her. Not you", she said with out care. "You're singing it now."

"Were", I asked.

"Umm... You can pick Hawk Records or Rocque Records", she said.

"I pick...", I said.

"Yes what is it", she said getting impatient.

_**(Next Day)**_

_**-Narrator-**_

You may wonder, hey! Didn't they come to go to school? Well yes they did. And Today was there first day of school. They were on vacation when Tori and her friends arrived.

Meanwhile in 2K Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre were getting ready for their first day at the Palmwoods school. They weren't nervous at all. They had been living at the Palmwoods for about a month now. There was nothing to be nerves about.

"Cat hurry up", Robbie yelled with a sigh.

"I'm not ready", Cat yelled back.

"We're going to be late", Andre said walking out of his room.

"I'm not ready either", Tori yelled.

"Come on", Beck said with a loud sigh.

"I'm ready", Jade said. "But calm down the school is down stairs not across town."

"But we're going to be late", Robbie said while fixing Rex's hair.

"I don't care Robbie", Jade said. "And stop playing with your puppet's hair."

"He's not a puppet", yelled Robbie. "And i'm brushing his hair!"

"That's right I gotta look good for the ladies", Rex said with a chuckle.

"Whatever", Jade just muttured. She was getting annoyed! It was just their first day of school at the Palmwoods! They didn't need to impress. Well maybe not her, but whatever. She can't believe the guys are freaking out about being late! Um... Hello? The school is just down stairs! It's not like it's all the way across town! They all just need to chill.

"You're right", Rex sighed. "As long as i'm with Robbie no girl will get near me."

"REX", yelled Robbie. "Don't say that!"

"It's true", Rex said defending himself.

"Ha! It is", Jade said laughing along with Rex. "Nice Robbie getting dissed by your own puppet!"

"Jade", Beck warned.

"Whatever", Jade said mummbling while making herself a cup of coffee.

"Cat! Tori! Hurry up", Robbie yelled.

"Chill", Tori said while walking out of her room with Cat folllowing close behind.

"Yeah, chilll", Cat repeated with a small giggle.

"Come on", Beck said while ushering us out the door.

"Sure Mr. BossyPants", Jade said while walking out last behind everyone.

"Sure Mrs. BossyPants", Beck said while putting his arm around Jade.

"I actually like that", Jade said while smiling up at her boyfriend.

They walked down to the lobby towards the school room. They saw different kids from the Palmwoods walk into the classroom. They walked into the room together were people were already sitting down. James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Jo, and Camille were all sitting together in a group. Cat decided to run and take the one of the two extra seats next Carlos. One of the must have been for Kendall. Kendall was still in the hospital. He would be getting out of the end of the week. Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Tori took a seat behind them. Everything was going great! This was going to be an easy year. Or so they thought. School wasn't much work it was only half a day! How bad can it be.

_**(One Week Later)**_

_**-Tori's POV-**_

I was hanging out with my friends when I recieved a text message from Gustavo.

_**"VicTorious! Studio NOW! No Excuses!"- Gustavo**_

"Did you get the same message", I asked them.

"Yeah", the all responded.

"To the Rocque Records", I yelled.

"To Rocque Records", the a mummbled.

And with that we were on our way to Rocque Records.

_**-May's POV-**_

I was just hanging in my apartment writing poetry and music when I recieved a text message. It was from Gustavo.

_**"May! I need you at the studio. Please hurry."- Gustavo**_

_**-Kendall's POV-**_

Today was a special day. I am FINALLY getting out of here! I hate being stuck in bed all day with nothing to do except watching t.v. and on the internet. I hate being hospitals; all they do is bring sadness except the joy and love of babies being born. I couldn't wait! The guys and my mom are supposed to be coming to pick me up.

"Hey honey", my mom said while giving me a hug and kiss.

"Hey", I said giving her a hug and kiss in return.

"Kendall! Hey", all the guys said together.

"Big Brother", Katie yelled as she ran to me.

"Hey guys", I said with a smile while Katie suffercated me with a hug. "Katie!"

"Ready to go honey", my asked me.

"Yeah mom", I said. "I have been ready to go for a LONG time."

"Come on lets go", she smiled.

"Kendizzle", James said. "We got to go Rocque Records."

"Why", I asked becoming confused.

"Gustavo just sent me a message", he said while showing me the message that read, "_**Dogs! Studio NOW! Bring Kendall! I Know he's getting out TODAY! No Excuses!" - Gustavo**_

"Ughh okay", I said with a defeated sigh.

"Let's go honey", my said. "I got you signed out."

I need to use crutches which is just fine with me. But I have to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. Who made the rule that if you singing out of a hospital you have to be in a wheelchair. Well whatever, I have to leave in a wheelchair. Before I left I said good-bye to all the doctors and nurses who had taken care of me. James and Carlos helped me into the front seat of my moms car. We were on our way to Rocque Records to see what Gustavo wanted.

We arrived at Rocque Records 20 minutes after leaving the hospital. Again James and Carlos helped me get down. From there I walked on my own with the help of my crutches. On our way we bumped into Tori and her friends and May.

"What are you guys doing here", asked Carlos.

"Gustavo sent us a message to come genius", Jade said sarcastically.

"Me too", May said.

"Us too", James and Logan and Carlos and I responded.

"Let's go", I said walking with my crutches toward the door.

When we walked into the studio we saw Jo singing. Wait Jo? Since when does she record at Rocque Records?

_**-Love Alone-**_

_**I told you. my heart's leaning towards you**_

_**a little more , Than I knew something was scaring you**_

_**Is it too much, or too fast, or too forward?**_

_**Should I step back and pretend**_

_**I don't feel this way?**_

_**Well I don't wanna tell a lie**_

_**I don't wanna have to hide**_

_**-Chorus-**_

_**It's on the line**_

_**I've waited for a sign**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**I know you really feel the same**_

_**I need to know if i should raise or fold**_

_**my heart is stuck on hold**_

_**I wanna know which way to go**_

_**I can't love alone**_

_**I can't love alone**_

_**I tried not to fall so far for you**_

_**now I can't get away from anything you say**_

_**You make me feel nervous and stupid**_

_**whenever I tell you I'm tired of playing games**_

_**I don't wanna tell a lie**_

_**I don't wanna have to hide**_

_**-Chorus-**_

_**It's on the line I've waited for a sign**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**I know you really feel the same**_

_**I need to know if i should raise or fold**_

_**my heart is stuck on hold**_

_**I wanna know which way to go**_

_**I can't love alone**_

_**Oh I can't stay here wonderin' if you want me**_

_**If you don't take me, you should leave**_

_**It's on the line**_

_**I've waited for a sign**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**I know you really feel the same**_

_**I need to know if I should raise or fold**_

_**my heart is stuck on hold**_

_**I wanna know which way to go**_

_**I can't love alone**_

_**I can't love alone**_

_**I can't love alone**_

"Jo! That was amazing", Gustavo said complementing Jo.

"Thanks Gustavo", Jo smiled.

"Jo", I asked.

"Oh, hey Kendall", she said walking over to me and said hello.

_***To be continued***_

_**Hey :) Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) Thanks for the **__**121**__** reviews! Even though it says I only have 83 I counted every single one!**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- (Actually Kind of Important)**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a long time! I have had golf practice(I'm not joking I actually like playing it!:D) I play golf for the school , studying , homework. **_

_**I am going to continue the story and i'm going to write 25 chapters.**_

_**Oh, I have a new crossover called "Two Side's of Tori". Read if you want! It will have a lot of Tori and Kendall in the later chapters! :) I wrote it for everyone who wanted Kendall and Tori! :)**_

_**Follow me on Twitter my Twitter name is AleLuvsBTRand1D**_

_**Follow me and tweet me about anything you want!**_

_**Oh! I almost forgot! Remember to nominate Big Time Rush to the People's Choice Award's the last day is **__**November 1st!**__** Come on Rusher let's give them a time to shine! The link to the website is on my profile or page(whatever you want to call it). Don't forget Rushers, it's Time For Change! Just like Carlos Pena said! :)**_

_**Bye :) Until next time! **_


	17. Chapter 17 Duet?

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) I'm so sorry for not updating! I had to study! Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't own "Favorite Girl". The song belongs to Katelyn Tarver.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_***continued***_

_**-Jo's POV-**_

Today was a special day. Not just because I was recording at Rocque Records but also because today Kendall gets to finally leave the hospital. But my agent said I had to record at Rocque Records. I hope Gustavo wasn't moody and mean at all to her. She has seen how he screams at his "dogs" and she doesn't want that to happen to her. Her agent told her to wait for her outside Rocque Records. Jo was a littl early but she didn't mind at all. Her agent arrived a few minutes a later.

"Hi", I said.

"Hi Jo", her agent responded. "Let's go"

"Okay", I said as she followed her agent into the recording studio.

"Gustavo", she spoke. "Kelly, hi"

"Hello Alanna", Gustavo spoke, "and Jo."

"Hi", Kelly said simply while standing next to her boss.

"Hi Gustavo and Kelly", I spoke to Gustavo an Kelly.

"Jo, you will stay here and practice and practice record two of the songs you will be singing", Alanna my agent instructed.

"Where are you going", I aked. I thought she was going to be staying here with me.

"I have to work out a major story line for your character Racheal", she said while walking out the door of the studio. "I know you can manage Jo. Bye."

"Okay then", I said with confusion as she walked out.

"Jo", Gustavo spoke. "We will be starting with vocal and harmony excerises . Okay?"

"Okay", I said. We praticed different vocal and harmony excerises for about four hours and a half . It was hard at first but it became easier. Gustavo did get fustrated at first but he didn't yell at me at all.

"Okay Jo", he said. "Let's try Love Alone in the recording both, now!"

"I'm ready", I said as I walked into the recording booth and I put on the headphones.

"Ready", asked Gustavo.

"Ready", I answered with a thumbs up. I began to sing the chorus of the song. I was so lost in the son that I didn't notice when Kendall, BTR, May and VicTorious walked in.

"Jo! That was amazing", Gustavo said complementing me.

"Thanks Gustavo", I smiled.

"Jo", Kendall asked.

"Oh, hey Kendall", I said walking over to him and said hello. I was really glad that he was out of the hospital. I'm glad he's okay, I don't know what would have happened if something happened to him. I don't even want to think about that.

"So Gustavo", May started to say, "You needed us?"

"Yup", he said simply.

"What did your message say", Carlos said to Cat referring to the text message from Gustavo.

"It said um", Cat said while searching for the message on her phone, "_**VicTorious! Studio NOW! No Excuses! - Gustavo**_ "

"What did your say", Cat asked Carlos.

"It said", Carlos started to say, "_**Dogs! Studio NOW! Bring Kendall! I Know he's getting out TODAY! No Excuses! - Gustavo**_"

"What about you May", asked Cat and Carlos together.

"Mine simply said, May said while pulling out her phone and looking for a message,"_**May! I need you at the studio. Please hurry. - Gustavo"**_

"Hey! He was much nicer to you", complained Cat.

"Yeah! Why", asked Carlos.

"Because I like her better then you", Gustavo yelled.

"Burn", muttured Jade.

"No you don't", challanged Kendall, "You love us we're your dogs!"

"Did he just call themselves dogs", questioned Beck.

"You're monkeys", responded Gustavo yelling.

"I thought we were dogs", muttured Carlos to Logan.

"You're monkey dogs",yelled Gustavo. Oh no he was on a verge of temper tantrum.

"Did he say dog monkeys", asked Carlos.

"CARLOS!", they yelled.

"He said monkey dogs", Logan responded with a pat on Carlos' shoulder.

"Oh okay", Carlos said with a smile.

"I'm sorry he ate paint chips when he was little", James apologized.

"James", Carlos yelled and then tackled James to the floor.

"Not the face", James begged.

"I got to get new friends", Logan yelled as he jumped in to pull Carlos off James.

"I would help, but I can't", Kendall said as he pointed to his injuries. In the mean ti me James and Carlos were fighting on the floor with Logan trying to pull them apart.

"DOGS! MONKEY DOGS! STOP", Gustavo yelled at the top of his lungs. Immediatly Carlos and James stopped and got of the floor. Logan got up mutturing something about new friends and him always getting hurt. I let out a giggle along with Cat.

"I think i'm going to be liking it here a lot", May laughed.

"Jo", Kendall whispered into my ear. "I need to talk to you"

"Okay", I whispered back. I wonder what that could be about.

"I'll talk with you dogs, May, and Victorious later", Gustavo said. "Right now I need Jo to get back in that booth and practice the last song for today!"

I immediatly got back into the booth and put my head phones on. I started to sing the song "Favorite Girl".

_**Hey you with the blue eyes, baby Have you seen me here before You got something they don't have And I'm liking it more and more**_

_**And I try to let it go But you keep me coming back And I try not to let it show Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I wanna be the one that you think of When you're driving all alone And you would see you can call me on the phone Just so that you can say "Hey, you're my favorite, hey you're my favorite girl."**_

_**I don't really fall like this And never come so easily But with one look, I'm hooked And I can't move, baby now you're all I see**_

_**And I try to let it go But you keep me coming back And I try not to let it show But oh, oh, oh**_

_**I wanna be the one that you think of. When you're driving all alone And you would see you can call me on the phone Just so that you can say "Hey, you're my favorite, hey you're my favorite girl."**_

_**So if I tell you now Say it all out loud Will you stick around Or will I freak you out**_

_**Please don't run away Just wanna hear you say That you feel the same**_

_**I wanna be the one that you think of When you're driving all alone And you always wanna call me on the phone Just so that you can say "Hey, you're my favorite, hey you're my favorite girl."**_

_**I wanna be the one that you think of When you're driving all alone And you would see you can call me on the phone Just so that you can say "Hey, you're my favorite, hey you're my favorite girl."**_

_**Hey you with the blue eyes, baby Have you seen me here before You got something they don't have And I'm liking it more and more**_

"That was amazing", Gustavo complementing me again.

"Thanks", I beamed with happiness.

"You can leave now if you want", he said. "Now i'm going to talk to you guys."

"I'm going to talk to Jo first", Kendall said while walking out with me.

"Okay! But hurry up", Gustavo yelled. Did this man ever not yell? Kendall and I walked out of there. I wondered what he wanted to talk about. We stopped right at the lobby.

"You know you're me favorite girl", Kendall said.

"Really", I said while blushing.

"Yeah", he said with that smile that wants to make me melt.

"So what do you want to talk about", I asked him.

"Well, how about we go on a nice picnic tommorow", he said while taking my hand.

"Like a date", I asked.

"Of course a date", he said with a smile and he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Then I would love to", I smiled and returned the hand squeeze.

"It's a date", he said.

"It's a date", I repeated.

"Good bye kiss", he asked.

"Good bye kiss", I responded and gave him a kiss.

With that I left to the Palmwoods with a smile on my face and Kendall went back into the recording studio.

_**-Jade's POV-**_

Ah! Here I am at Rocque Records wait for Gustavo to tells us why we are here. I'm bored. So decided to take out my favorite pair of scissors. They are black ones that Beck gave me for our two year anniversary. They are inscripted with the day we got together. Too lovey dovey and cheesy for my taste, but Beck gave them to me so I love them. Once Jo was done and she left Gustavo FINALLY decided to tell us why we were here.

"Okay Dogs-", he said before being interrupted by Carlos.

"I thought we were monkey dogs", Carlos asked.

"OKAY! MONKEY DOGS! DOGS! I DON'T CARE", Gusatavo yelled. Carlos just hid behind James like if he was going to protect him. Man does Gustavo have a temper? Nothing like me. Okay I'm lying. I have a temper I admit it!

"As I was saying", Gustavo said while staring down Carlos. "Dogs and VicTorious will be doing a song together, along with a music video. Griffin saw you and he is very intrested!"

"That's amazing", we all said simultaneously. At that moment Kendork walked in the door. Oh goody! Don't get me wrong. I'm glad he got out of the hospital.

"I'm going to write a song", he said. No duh! What else were we going to sing!

"But not everyone is going to have a solo", he continued. I hope I get a solo. No I better get a solo.

"I want to give when to Tori", he said. Of course he would pick Vega. Her name is in our group name. Hello, VicTORIous! Ughh whatever.

"Andre", he said. Of course Andre he is just amazing. I actually consider him a friend and he's not annoying.

"And Jade and maybe Cat", Gustavo said. What! Yeah I get a solo! Take that!

"What about Beck and Robbie", asked Cat.

"Like I said not everyone will get a solo", Gustavo explained. "They will sing back up and still be in the music video."

"Like the good looking ones just standing there", asked Cat innocently.

"Well...", was the only thing Gustavo

"Maybe just Beck", I said with a smirk.

"Definitely not Robbbie", Rex laughed. Why does let himself get burned by his own puppet?

"Burn", Carlos muttured to Logan, James and Kendall who just laughed.

"REX", Robbie yelled.

"Moving on", Kelly said.

"May and BTR will be singing together, along with a music video", Gustavo said.

"May and Andre. I know you both are amazing song writers", Gustavo said while pointing at May and Andre. "I need your help May to write your song with BTR. And I need you help Andre to write BTR's song with VicTorious."

"You? Gustavo Rocque asking for help", Kendall asked with disblief.

"Yes! I want them to have a little bit of May's and Andre's taste of music", Gusatvo spoke.

"Of course", May said with a smile. I can tolerate her. She doesn't seem like a stuck up celebrity.

"Can I leave", I asked. I was bored out of my mind and ready to go home!

"Yes Jade you can leave", he said with a loud sigh. "VicTorious can leave. My dogs can't!"

"But I have a date with Jo later", Kendall argued. "I have to get ready!"

Ha! you can see the annoyance on Vega's face when he said that!

"Don't worry dog", Gustavo said with a loud sigh. "You will be able to go and get ready for your date!"

"Yes", Kendork yelled and high fived his friends.

"Let's go", I said. This was getting boring and I wanted to leave.

"Can I leave too", asked May.

"Of cousre", he said calmly. "I need you and Andre here tomorrow to start writing. Okay?"

"Okay", she said. "I'll be here!"

"Of course Gustavo", Andre said.

With that we left Rocque Records back to the Palmwoods. Maybe the rest of this day will be relaxing. Maybe.

_***To be continued***_

_**Hey :) Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) Thanks for the **__**130**__** reviews! Even though it says I only have 92!**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a long time! I have had golf practice(I'm not joking I actually like playing it!:D) I play golf for the school , studying , homework. **_

_**Follow me on Twitter my Twitter name is AleLuvsBTRand1D if you want! :)**_

_**Bye :) Until next time! **_


	18. Chapter 18 Fire Red

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) I'm so sorry for not updating! I had SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM- (Actually Kind of Important)-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't own "**__**Put Your Hearts Up"**_

_**Previously on Big Time Victorious...**_

_**"Katherine", he said mocking me.**_

_**"Whatever Jamie", I said. "I am so getting you back for this."**_

_**"Oh! I'm so scared", he said with fake terror.**_

_**"Oh you should be", I said with a smirk.**_

_**"Okay now i'm scared", he said truthfully.**_

_**...**_

_**"Well, how about we go on a nice picnic tomorrow", he said while taking my hand.**_

_**"Like a date", I asked.**_

_**"Of course a date", he said with a smile and he gave my hand a squeeze.**_

_**"Then I would love to", I smiled and returned the hand squeeze.**_

...

_**Now to the story!...**_

_***continued***_

_**-Katie's POV-**_

James Diamond get ready for payback. James don't ever embrass me in public by calling me by my real name. Seriously? I thought you would know by know. Oh whatever.

"Katie", my yelled from the door. I was currently sitting comfortably on the orange couch. "I'm going to the dentist. I think I have a cavity. And I can not let that happen!"

"Okay, mom", I sighed. Perfect time to begin OPJDSBHC , or Operation Prank James Diamond So Badly He Cries. Step one go to the store across the store. Step two buy hair dye and shampoo. Step three pay and come home. I immedtly put the plan into action as soon as I saw my mom had now been gone for 20 minutes. I rushed down the stairs and out the Palmwoods Lobby.

"Hey! No running in the lobby", Bitters screamed from his desk were he was eating popcorn.

"Whatever Bitters", I yelled as I ran out of the Palmwoods. I crossed the street safely and made it to the store. I entered the store and looked for the hair products section. I grabbed a bottle of Cuda shampoo. I then ran to the hair dye section and grabbed the "fire red" hair dye. I quickly left the aisle and went to pay. I got in line and waited for my turn. The lady at the cash registered grabbed my stuff and checked it out. She mummbled something about "crazy teenagers dying there hair now." I just paid the lady, grabbed my things and left. I had no time to deal with people like her. I quickly came and went in 20 minutes. Not bad. I walked calmly into the lobby not running this time.

"Hey! No-", Bitter started to say before I cut him off.

"Bitters I'm not running", I let out a sigh.

"What! Really?", he questioned.

"Yes", I let out a huge sigh and started to walk away. "I'm leaving."

I decided to take the elevator this time. I walked into the elevator and pressed the second floor button. I few seconds later I arrived and got out of the elevator and walked over to 2J. I entered 2J wondering if anyone had arrived home.

"Hello?", I asked to what seemed an empty apartment. No response. Great! I walked over to the bathroom and begun my plan a.k.a OPJDSBHC , or Operation Prank James Diamond So Badly He Cries. I opened the bottle of dye and prepared it and poured into the bottle of Cuda shampoo I had bought. I replaced that bottle without hair dye with the one that did. Let the plan begin.

_***Time Skip 30 minutes***_

I was relaxing on the couch on my laptop watching the stock market in which I couldn't invest just yet. The door swung open and my brother and his friends walked in talking loudly. Action. I grabbed the smoothie I was drinking and walked over to them.

"Hey Katie Kat", James said.

"Hey baby sis", Kendall said as he limped over to me and hugged me.

"Hey guys", I said. I moved foward and "accidently" spilled all my smoothie all over James.

"KATIE", he yelled. "MY HAIR!"

"Oh my gosh", I apologized. I'm so sorry.

"It's okay", he mummbled. "I'll go shower."

"Okay", I answered. Perfect. I can't wait or this surprise.

"I'm going to get ready for my picnic date with Jo tomorrow.", Kendall said.

"Okay big brother", I said as he walked out of 2J.

Oh this should be good. Maybe there's another person that deserves hair dye in their shampoo. Hmm...

_**-No One's POV-**_

Inside Hawk Records Hawk and his assistant Rebecca were talking.

"I need a new star", Hawk commented. "Gustavo has been winning lately."

"Of course Hawk", Rebecca responded with a British accent.

"I mean Big Time Rush is becoming really popular, He has May Rivera recording with BTR! May Rivera! And now the rumor is he may sign extremely talented singers!", Hawk ranted in fustration.

"He may sign them", Rebecca stated.

"Unless... I sign one or all of them", Hawk said as he was getting an idea.

"Good idea Hawk", Rebecca stated.

"Find out who they are!", he instructed.

"Of course", she said already getting to it.

"Caw Caw", Hawk yelled.

"I'd stick with one Caw", Rebecca nodded with shame.

"Really? I like two", he said in disblief. "Caw! Nope I like two"

"Caw Caw!", he yelled.

"One is better", she stated her opinion.

"I'm keeping the two Caw's", he said. "Caw Caw!"

"Whatever you say", Rebecca muttured under her breath.

_**-James' POV-**_

I got into the shower after Katie decided to spill smoothie all over me. On accident. At least that's what she had said. I was already dressed and I walked over to the mirror ready to fix my. I walked over to the mirror and looked in. Bad idea

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!", I yelled from the top of my lungs. "MY HAIR!"

"James what's wrong", asked Mama Knight from the other side of the door.

"My hair", I repeated as I opened the door.

"Oh my", she gasped at the sight of my hair.

"Dude what happened", asked Carlos. "You have Cat's hair color!"

"It's more of a fire red", Katie added with a smirk.

"Is it", questioned Carlos. I'm serious he ate paint chips when he was little. Maybe he ate to much...

"I don't know", I cried.

"You got to admit it's kind of funny", Kendall laughed.

"No it's not!", I yelled.

"Yes it is", responed Carlos and Logan and Katie and Kendall. They we're trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry honey will fix this", Mama Knight reassured me.

"I hope", I mummbled. What am I going to do know!

_**-Katie's POV-**_

Did I forget to mention it's washable hair dye? Opps...

_**-No One's POV-**_

Next Day...

Kendall was currently getting ready for his picnic date with Jo. He had asked his mom before she left to the doctor to make so food for him for the date. His mother had agreed. Kendall was currently in the Palmwoods park setting up the picnic on a table since he really couldn't sit down on the ground. He had already gotten the food and was just adding the finishing touches on the date. He had texted Jo to meet him there at 5:00 p.m. it was currently 4:55 p.m. He was sitting down when Tori walked over and greeted him.

"Hi Kendall", she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Tori", responded.

"Can I sit", she asked.

"Umm... My dat-", he started to say but she was already sitting down.

"SO what's new", she asked.

"Not much", Kendall responded.

"How are you doing", she asked.

"I'm good and you", Kendall asked Tori.

"I'm goo-", she said before being interrupted.

"I guess this date wasn't for me", Jo said with a sad looked and walked away. "Thanks Kendall."

"Jo! Come Back", Kendall yelled. "Not agian!"

"I'm so sorry", Tori apologized. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay", he mummbled as he got up and limped toward the direction Jo left. "Not again."

"First Jordan Sparks! Now this! Why me", Kendall yelled as he continued limping toward Jo's direction. "Jo wait! We have such bad timing."

_**-Kendall's POV-**_

I was following Jo after what just had happened. Oh we have such bad timing!

"Jo wait", I yelled as I limped towards her. She suddenly spun around to face me.

"You know what Kendall", she spoke. "Leave me alone."

"But Jo-", I said before she cut me off.

"But nothing. I need to be alone", she said.

"Can we talk later", I asked with hope in my voice.

"Maybe", she mummbled as she walked away.

I had to make it up to her. And I was going to need help.

_**-May's POV-**_

Today was the writing session between Andre and me. He seem extremely nice and is an amazing song writer. According to Gustavo and his friends. I went to get ready. I put on an black box pleat leather skirt and a collar top with cap sleeves and black high heels with studs. I curled my long hair and put make-up on. I added some braclets and golden cuffs that would complete the look. I was ready to go. I opened the door when I saw James standing in the hallway with a hoody on.

"Umm... Hi James", I greeted him with a smile. "What's with the hoody?"

"Something happened to my hair", he muttured as he took off his hood. "It's red now."

"Oh my god", I said as my hands flew to my mouth. "What happened?"

"I don't know", he cried. His hair was really red! I wonder who did this! Kaite, maybe. I mean she did say he would pay. I doubt it though.

"So why did you come", I asked trying to change the topic.

"I wanted to ask you out", he blurted. I was kind of in shock.

"When", I asked. Still thinking of what I was about to say.

"When I dye my hair back", he said running his hand through his hair. " So this weekend. What do you say?"

"Of course", I said with a smile. I wasn't really sure. But i'm starting to like James and I don't want to lose this chance.

"Really", he said. "I can't wait."

"Me too", I smiled at him. "I have to go James. I have a writing session."

"Okay", he said. "Bye"

"Bye", I said as he hugged me and I hugged him back. I almost forgot my journal with song ideas. I ran back inside to grab it. I quickly left the Palmwoods in my car. I drove all the way to Rocque Records to find Andre already waiting outside. I parked and exited my car and walked towards Andre.

"Hey Andre", I said as I walked over to him.

"Hey", he responded with a small wave. "Ready to go in"

"Yeah let's go", I said. We walked into Rocque Records and into Gustavo's office. Gustavo was sitting on his desk reading over some paper.

"Hey Gustavo", I said as I walked through the door with Andre trailing behind.

"Hello May and Andre", he said. "You and Andre will be in the studio writing. I want to see your creativity."

"Okay", I nodded in agreement.

"That's cool", Andre said.

"Now Go!", Gustavo instructed. Andre and I exited the Gustavo's office and walked over to the studio. We were talking and brainstorming songs. We had been working on a song for about two hours.

"So Cat is going to sing Put Your Hearts Up", asked Andre.

"Yeah", I nodded.

"Cool", he nodded. "You seem nice you know, and cool."

"Thanks", I said turning my head as I felt myself blush a little.

"We should, umm... hang out more", he said nervously.

"Like a date", I asked.

"Not yet. But like friends", he smiled.

"I would actually like that", I said. "Just friends."

"Just friends", he said smiling.

_***To be continued***_

_**Hey :) Remember If you review you get a preview to the next chapter! I'm sorry if I didn't send you a preview. I'll send you two this time! :)Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! They make my day! :) **_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- (Actually Kind of Important)-**_

_**So there is going to be a sequel! :) If you want. I need 8 or more different users to tell me they want a sequel in a review. So review if you want a sequel.:) There is only about 2-4 more chapters in this story. :( So review! **_


	19. Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I am truely sorry. I'm trying my best to update but AP classes are taking up too much of my time. I'm offering to give two of my stories to whoever wants them. Two Faced and Two Side's of Tori. :( If you want them review or PM me. :) I will continue them when all this craziness is over. So by winter break. Which is 3 days away. :) But I have a winter packet and 2 projects and tow chapter outlines and much more for AP US History, but i'll try to finish early.

Big Time Victorious will be updated soon! :) When I update tomorrow this note will be gone so the story goes in order. I am going to do a squeal to it because to much drama, so i'm going to need a squeal. But if you want a squeal review! I only need 5 more people to want a squeal.

Bye.I'll be writing soon :)

-AleAmaroBTR :)


	20. Chapter 19 Something CAN happen

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) I'm so sorry for not updating! I had SO MUCH HOMEWORK! NO LIE AND WELL... TWITTER TOO... I'LL EXPLAIN AT THE END! Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM- (Actually Kind of Important)-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't own "**__**Put Your Hearts Up"**_

_**Previously on Big Time Victorious...**_

_"I guess this date wasn't for me", Jo said with a sad looked and walked away. "Thanks Kendall."_

_"Jo! Come Back", Kendall yelled. "Not agian!"_

_"I'm so sorry", Tori apologized. "I didn't mean for that to happen."_

_"It's okay", he mummbled as he got up and limped toward the direction Jo left. "Not again."_

_"First Jordan Sparks! Now this! Why me", Kendall yelled as he continued limping toward Jo's direction. "Jo wait! We have such bad timing."_

_**-Kendall's POV-**_

I was limping back to to 2J after trying to explain what just happened back at the park. I swear we have the WORST timing ever in the history of timing. I opened the door to find Red Hair James on the couch.

"He scores! Yeah", James said happly.

"I glad at least one of us is happy", I said glumly. "Why so happy?"

"She said yes", he said.

"Who", I asked curiously.

"May. I asked her out and she said yes", he said with a fist pump in the air.

"Cool ", I said sadly.

"Dude. What's wrong", he asked.

"It'sbeacuseIwassettingupmypicni cdatewithJoandToricameandsat downandstartedtalkingtomeSO!JothoughtthatIwasonadatewith Tori", I said extremely fast.

"Woah! Dude! Say it slower", James said.

"Okay", I said sighing. "I was setting up my picnic date with Jo and Tori came and sat down and started talking to me! SO! Jo thought that I was on a date with Tori!"

"That's harsh Kendizzle", he said sighing.

"What am I suposed to do", I asked.

"Sing her a song", James said.

"Which one", I asked.

"Write her a song", he said. "It's more romantic!"

"Okay! Thanks dude", I said as I was limping towards my room where I wanted to get a head start on the song. I went into the room that I shared with Logan. And I started writing. I wanted to write a song that would help get Jo to forgive me. I spent about two hours writing the song but at the end it was perfect. All I had to do was show it to the guys to help me preform it. I had a new mission to find the guys.

_**(Next Day...)**_

I had managed to find the guys and ask them to help me sing the song. We were on our way toward Rock Records to record the song and get a great melody. I already knew how to play the song on the guitar since I wrote it, but we needed the bands help for this one. We gotinto the BTR mobile with Logan driving.

"You're not driving slowly are you Logie", asked Carlos.

"I have to drive safely", Logan explained with a loud sigh.

"Slow and safe are two completely different things", James said.

"You know what James", Logan said before him and James rambled on at the same time. All I heard was "better safe then sorry" and "slower then a turtle" and "you don't know anything" and "even my grandma drives faster then you"

"Guys!", I yelled. "Stop it! I need to get this song ready! Let go! Now!"

"Let's go guys! Lover boy is in a hurry", Logan mummbled.

"Thank you", I said as I let out a loud sigh. With that Logan backed out of the parking lot and headed towards Roque Records. We made it there in ten minutes even though the studio was five minutes a away with Logan's "safe and slow driving".

_**This is just a small sneek peek sorry for taking so long. :( Should I continue? Is anyone even reading this? If you want me to write more review, PM me or follow me on Twitter on**_


	21. Chapter 20 Help Me?

**Big Time Victorious**

_**Author's Note: Hey :) I'm so sorry for not updating! I had SO MUCH HOMEWORK! NO LIE AND WELL... TWITTER TOO... I'LL EXPLAIN AT THE END! Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Thank to everyone again. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :)**_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM- (Actually Kind of Important)-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious and Scott Fellows owns Big Time Rush. I don't own "**__**Put Your Hearts Up"**_

_**Previously on Big Time Victorious...**_

_"You're not driving slowly are you Logie", asked Carlos._

_"I have to drive safely", Logan explained with a loud sigh._

_"Slow and safe are two completely different things", James said._

_"You know what James", Logan said before him and James rambled on at the same time. All I heard was "better safe then sorry" and "slower then a turtle" and "you don't know anything" and "even my grandma drives faster then you"_

_**-Kendall's POV- **_

We ran into the studio... well I limped into the studio. We went to talk to Gustavo who was in his office trying to figure out a future BTR tour.

"Gustavo, let... us ...borrow ...the band ...for ... tonight", I said trying to catch my breath.

"Why dog", he asked.

"I need to apologize to Jo', I said.

"Do I look like the love doctor", he said shouting. "Am I here to fix your love problems?"

"Kinda...", I said.

"NO!", he yelled.

"He loves Jo as much as you love your platinum albums", Logan said.

"Wow",James said. " That's a lot of love."

"Really", Carlos said suprisingly. "THAT'S! A lot of love!"

"So is that yes", I asked Gustavo.

"Fine Dog!", Gusatvo said sighing.

We walked into the studio were the band was rehearsing with Cat, Andre, and May a song.

"Put Your Hearts Up from the top", Andre and May said together.

"Yay", Cat said happly, and she started to sing.

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)**_

_**You think you're so small**_

_**Like you're itty bitty.**_

_**Just one match in the lights of the city**_

_**Walking by strangers on the side of the street**_

_**Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like**_

_**You think you're never gonna make your mark**_

_**Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like**_

_**Out of sight, out of mind, like, like**_

_**It's just a waste of time,**_

_**Like, like, like**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Hey yeah yeah**_

_**If we give a little love**_

_**Maybe we can change the world (change the world)**_

_**I said**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Hey yeah yeah**_

_**Sing it if you're with me**_

_**All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)**_

_**Wishing well, shooting star in the sky**_

_**We can do anything if we try**_

_**Can't resurrect Gandhi, resurrect king**_

_**But if we put our heads together**_

_**We can do anything like**_

_**You don't have to be a billionaire**_

_**You don't have to have much to show how much you care**_

_**Like give a wink, give a kiss**_

_**Like give a little happiness**_

_**Like like like**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Hey yeah yeah**_

_**If we give a little love**_

_**Maybe we can change the world (change the world)**_

_**I said**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Hey yeah yeah**_

_**Sing it if you're with me**_

_**All you boys and all you girls**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (yeah)**_

_**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**_

_**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**_

_**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**_

_**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**_

_**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**_

_**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**_

_**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**_

_**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now!**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Hey yeah yeah**_

_**If we give a little love**_

_**Maybe we can change the world (change the world)**_

_**I said**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Hey yeah yeah**_

_**Sing it if you're with me**_

_**All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**_

_**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeahhhhh**_

"That was amazing Cat!", May said happly.

"Thank You", Cat giggled.

"That was amazing Cat", Carlos said running towards his girlfriend.

"Aww...", James said teasing Carlos. Then he walked over to May and put his arm around her. "Hey you ready for our date tomorrow."

"Yeah", she said. Andre looked kind of upset.

"Cool", James said smiling. "I'll try to get rid of this stupid hair!"

"Yes", May said laughing.

I walked over to the band and asked them for the favor. Of course they said yes. I gave them the music to practice. They gladly started to practice. I was talking with the guys about what to do.

"We need Camille, blind fold, and flowers", I said.

"I'll take care of Camille", Logan said.

"Blind fold that's me", James said pulling out a purple bandana.

"Flowers!", Carlos said. "That's me!"

"Roses, Carlos! Roses", I said giving him instructions.

We quickly got to work. Planning the perfect night and to get Jo to forgive me.

_**-No One's POV-**_

"I need to beat Gustavo!", exclaimed Hawk.

"Of course", said his assistant Rebecca with an british accent. "I have the information on those talented singers."

"Tell me", Hawk said happly like a small kid on Christmas.

"Tori Vega, talented, dedicated", Rebecca said. "All around perfect."

"Jade West", she continued. "Talented but rude, and hard to handle, mind of her own."

"Cat Valentine", she said. "Amazing singer, talented, but not the brightest crayon in the box."

"Andre Harris", she said. " Talented singer, song writer, really the whole package."

"Beck Oliver", she continued saying. "Great singer, and great looks, defenitely will be popular because of his looks."

"And lastly Robbie Shapiro", she said sighing. "Good singer, not the best looks and carries a puppet named Rex."

"Hmmm... I'm liking this", Hawk said. "Caw! Caw!"

"Sir, stick to one Caw", Rebecca said shaking her head in disaproval.

"CAW!", Hawk said. "Yeah defenitely. I wasn't feeling the caw,caw"

"Do more research, on BTR's past", he said. "I need to bring them down with their past!"

"Will do sir", Rebecca said leaving.

"CAW! You are going down Gustavo", Hawk said laughing. "Caw!"

_**~Skip to the Night~**_

"Okay guys are we ready", Kendall said anxiously.

"Ready!", James & Logan & Carlos & Camille said.

"Let's go then!", Kendall said giving orders. Everyone quickly ran and did there jobs.

_**-Jo's POV-**_

I hated guys. Always broke your heart. Camille told me to get ready because we were going to hang out and she was going to cheer me up. I waited sadly pn the couch for my best friend. I heard a knock on the door and immediatly knew it was Camille. I opened the door and all she said was come on and pulled my hand. She stopped and told me she was going to put a blind fold on me. I didn't want to, but I trusted her. I trusted my crazy but amazing best friend. I let her pull my hand in an unknown direction. She told me where to watch out and to be careful. We walked for a while but I trusted her.

Oh Camille where are you taking me?...

_**(To be continued) Answer the questions below please... :)**_

1.) Do you like it?

2.) If I told you this is ending in two- three chapters what would you say?

3.) If I do a sequel? I have an AMAZING Idea!

4.) Is anyone even reading this anymore? :/

5.) I'm sorry it's so short! I promise to make it longer next time! :/ More drama next chapter promise!

6.) Listen to Little MIx! They are AMAZING! Spread your wings my little butterfly! :) Totally random! xD Lyrics from the song! :)

_**I LOVE YOU ALLL BYE! :) **_

_**-AleAmaroBTR :)**_


	22. Chapter 21 Almost the end

_**Big Time Victorious**_

_**I don't own Victorious or Big Time Rush or anything else except the plot and story. (Or Pretty Little Liars) **_

_**Sorry for not updating. School is just too much.**_

_**-Jo's POV-**_

I didn't know what to think. Camille was leading me blindfolded somewhere. All I could hear was Camille giving me instructions for her not to fall down. Although she still held he hand it was kind of hard to walk. I was afraid of tripping and getting hurt.

"Keep on going straight", commanded Camille. "Okay we are about to step onto the elevator. Just keep on going straight Jo."

"Camille why couldn't you have just put the blindfold in the elevator", I asked her kind of whining. I heard the elevator doors close and then a few seconds later it started to go down.

"Never thought of that", she said. "Well, to late!"

"Where are we going", I asked with a tone of impatience in my voice.

"Somewhere", she said simply.

"Where is somewhere", I asked her.

"It's a surprise", she said. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Hint", I asked her.

"Nope!", she said. "Not telling you!"

"Camille!", I said with more annoyance in my voice.

"Oh look! Here is are stop! Keep on walking forward", she said as she took my hand again and begun to help me walk. Where ever we were was very silent. It must have been the lobby where we were at. We kept on walking. I figured we were at the pool when Camille said "turn right. You don't want to fall into the pool. Do you?"

Camille... Camille... Camille! Where are you taking me!?

-Kendall's POV-

Everything wad ready! Band? Check! Big Time Rush? Che- Wait! Carlos!? Where's Carlos!? Oh good! He was making his way to the small stage set in the park with a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"I got the flowers", he said excitedly as he handed me the bouquet of red roses. In the distance I saw Camille and Jo exiting the the lobby. They'd be here in the park in five minutes or less.

"Everyone places", I said as I tried to keep myself balanced in these crutches. Everyone quickly got into there places. The band was ready and in their place. And ACTION!

_**-Tori's POV-**_

I was at home just laying and watching t.v. Pretty Little Liars was getting interesting! Who knew Toby was part of team A! He was too hot to be evil! Season three was just beginning and it was already so interesting! Jade and Cat were watching along with me. Beck, Robbie, and Andre were in there room probably watching something else. They said PLL was for girls and it was just a messed, twisted love story. They're lucky Jade was taking a shower when they said that or they'd probably be really hurt. PLL was the only show she probably liked. Unless it involved someone getting hurt.

" Andre is A", Cat said while playing with a strand of her hair.

"What", questioned Jade kind if annoyed seeing that her attention had to be turned away from the show. Luckily for her the show went in a commercial break.

"Andre is A", she repeated with a slight giggle.

"Why", I asked curious if what was going through her mind.

"Andre is A because his name starts with an A", she said it in a tone like we were dumb for not getting it.

"How can Andre be A if he isn't even in the show", I stated.

"Oh!", Cat said. "Kay Kay!"

"Just shut up and watch", Jade said letting out a loud sigh.

"Kay Kay Jadey", Cat said with a giggle.

We watched the show in peace until we started to hear very loud music coming from outside. We all ran to the window. All you could see someone was singing out in the park.

"Let's go!", Jade said.

"Kay Kay", Cat said as she ran out the door. Jade and I followed close behind. We went down the stairs because they were quicker. We ran trough the lobby which was quite. No Mr. Bitters in the lobby. He was probably asleep. We stopped at the pool. Where we could see the park. And there was Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos singing. Singing to someone special. A place that I would probably never be in. And it completely broke my heart. I felt heart broken at that moment. Heart break is a terrible feeling. It feels like your heart is being ripped out of your chest. Then they drop it on the ground and then stomped on. And break it into a million of teeny pieces. Your stomach drops, in a horrible way. All I felt at that moment was a light arm squeeze from Jade. At that moment I ran. Ran out of there. Before the tears came. As soon as I entered the elevator the tears started to fall. Tears poured down my face as the elevator door closed. My heart had just been squished into a million of teeny pieces.

_**-Jo's POV- **_

_**(10 minutes ago) **_

Camille guided me for a few more minutes. Soon I felt like I was walking on grass because I was wearing sandals and I could feel the prickly grass through my sandals.

"Cami! Are we almost there!", I asked complaining.

"Yes! Now take of your blind fold", Camille said instructing me.

I took my blind fold and the first thing I saw was a hand. A person extending their hand to me. My vision cleared and that person extending there hand was Kendall. Kendall Knight. The boy who I love with all my heart, but hurt me. But love hurts. Not knowing what to do I expect he took it. He led me as best as he could because of his crutches, to a stool. Where he asked me to sit down on. I gladly took a seat. I had butterflies in my stomach. I began to hear the band play. And then Kendall began singing. Soon James, Logan, and Carlos joined in.

_**"No Idea"**_

_**[Kendall:]**_

_**I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love**_

_**And I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore**_

_**And I'll show you, if there's no one to show**_

_**And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know**_

_**[James:]**_

_**Every time you come around**_

_**You put a lightning bolt on my face**_

_**Baby, everytime you come around**_

_**Girl, you take my breath away**_

_**And I just wanna breathe until I take you in**_

_**Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in**_

_**But the truth is**_

_**[All:]**_

_**She has no idea, no idea**_

_**That I'm even here, I'm even here**_

_**She has no idea, no idea**_

_**I'm standing here, I'm standing here**_

_**I'm standing here**_

_**[Carlos:]**_

_**I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed**_

_**How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me, come back to me"**_

_**Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours**_

_**And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby**_

_**[Logan:]**_

_**Every time you come around**_

_**You put a lightning bolt on my face**_

_**Baby, everytime you come around**_

_**Girl, you take my breath away**_

_**And I just wanna breathe until I take you in**_

_**Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in**_

_**But the truth is**_

_**[All:]**_

_**She has no idea, no idea**_

_**That I'm even here, I'm even here**_

_**She has no idea, no idea**_

_**I'm standing here, I'm standing here**_

_**I'm standing here**_

_**[Kendall:]**_

_**Please tell me you can heal me**_

_**I'm expressing my love**_

_**[James:]**_

_**Won't stop till I get you**_

_**I'm not letting up**_

_**[Logan:]**_

_**I'm running to your heart**_

_**Like a kid in a store**_

_**[Carlos:]**_

_**Take every ounce of love**_

_**And beg you for more**_

_**And beg you for more**_

_**[All:]**_

_**She has no idea, no idea**_

_**That I'm even here, I'm even here**_

_**She has no idea, no idea**_

_**I'm standing here, I'm standing here**_

_**I'm standing here**_

I begun to get tears in my eyes. It was so amazing for him to sing to me.

"Jo, I'm so sorry", Kendall begun to say. " I love you with all my heart. Please Please forgive me."

I was speech less. I loved him. This was just amazing.

"Say yes", whispered Camille before Logan put his hand over her mouth to quiet her down.

"Here are these beautiful flowers for you but they aren't as beautiful as you", Kendall said as he handed me a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Yes. I forgive you", I said as I smiled through my tears of joy.

I gave him a giant hug which he gladly returned and He gave me a sweet kiss which I gladly returned.

_**-Tori's POV-**_

Why Can't I find love!? Why!? Ugh! Ugh! Love is stupid! My phone begun to ring. It was probably Trina or my parents. I wiped my tears and answered.

"Hello?", I answered.

_**~Next Day~**_

_**-No One's POV-**_

"Rebecca!", screamed Hawk from his office.

"Yes Hawk", his assistant Rebecca said annoyed as she opened the door to his office.

"Did you get information on BTR's past that I can use against them", Hawk said as he fixed his sun glasses.

"Yes sir", she said in her thick British accent.

"Alex Martinez", she continued. "Ex of one of the boys. Working on who's ex she is. Aspiring singer."

"Lizbeth Gaica", she continued. "Another one if their ex's. Still trying to figure out who."

"This might work", Hawk said. "I know who I want from that group of teens who might work for Gustavo."

"Calling her right now", Rebecca said handing Hawk a ringing phone.

"Hello", Hawk said. "Is this..."

_**To be continued...**_

So? You Like it? One more chapter left and a preview of the sequel! :) Review please! :)


	23. Chapter 22 Goodbye? Not yet

_**Big Time Victorious**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious. Consider this story disclaimed. (Or One Direction... Just read on you'll understand. Or the apple iPhone {though I do have an iPod. Not the point} or anything Apple. )**_

_**Last Chapter! :') So sad! But there will be a sequel! I will be posting a sneak preview of that! So watch out for that! **_

_**-James POV- **_

It's been two days since Katie had decided to put fire red dye in my shampoo. I decided not to take a shower with the fear she had done the same again. What if my hair ended up purple!? Or pink!? I was currently sitting on the couch while watching Hollywood Insider ( I made it up. If it's real, it is completely accidental. ) They were talking about One Direction. Those guys are actually amazing singers. I don't know why people fight over which boy band is better. It dumb. As long as we have our Rushers we're good. (read the bottom I'll explain) I continued watching as they talked about other celebrities. I continued watching when Katie walked out of the bathroom. I quickly placed a pillow to my hair; afraid of anymore damage she might make to it.

"Relax", she said. " I'm not going to do anything."

"Okay", I said with a sigh of relief.

"Or am I", she said teasing me.

I let out a shriek in actual fear of her messing with my hair any further.

"You're such a wimp", Katie said.

"Why did you take so long in the bathroom", I questioned.

"Umm... Something", she said simply.

"What", I asked.

"Umm... something happened", she answered hiding something.

"What exactly", I pressured. Better be no more hair dye. I didn't want to end up with pink hair.

"Umm... Girl stuff", she said mumbling.

"You got IT", I yelled. "Someone call Mama Knight! Or Jo! Or Camille! Just call a girl!"

"Girls should have a signal or something for when this happens", I continued yelling.

"James", she whisper yelled. "Be quiet! The guys will hear you!"

As on cue Kendall ran out of his room with a hockey stick. Logan followed with an air freshener. Carlos followed soon with a baseball bat.

"What's going on", Kendall yelled. "And why do we need my mom!"

"Well", I said before noticing the air freshener again. "Logan! Really an air freshener!? What were you going to do!? Hurt someone by making them smell like flowers!?"

"Hey! It the first thing I grabbed", he said defending himself.

"Maybe you were going to kill them with laughter after they saw the air freshener", I said.

"James! Stop", Kendall said. "Why were you guys yelling?"

"Well, Katie got IT", I explained

"James", Katie yelled.

"Oh my gosh",Kendall yelled. "I-I-I don't know what to do!"

"Panic", yelled Carlos.

"Logan!?", asked Kendall, "do you know what to!?"

"No", Logan said freaking out as well.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh", Kendall said repeating over and over again.

"Call Jo", I said. "Or Camille! Just someone call a girl!"

"Mom is not going to be home until later", Kendall said taking out his iPhone.

"911", Carlos quickly suggested.

"Carlos! We don't need 911", Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Jo! I need you to come over", Kendall said into his iPhone. "It's an emergency!"

"What kind of emergency", he continued. "A girl emergency! No... Not for me! For Katie! She got IT! And I don't know what to do!"

"Okay bye!", he finished saying.

"She's on her way!"

There was a knock at the door seconds later. Kendall ran to open the door. He opened the door and Jo and Camille stood on the other side. He let them come and they quickly ran to Katie. They carried with them a pink bag probably full of "girls stuff".

"Katie go IT! And we don't know what to do", Kendall quickly explained.

"Boys. Completely clueless", Camille said.

"Don't worry Kendall", Jo said. "I'm going to need you guys to leave the apartment."

"But-", Kendall said before being cut off by Camille.

"Butts are for sitting", Camille said. " Now leave. Leave it to us. And we'll tell you guys when you can come back up."

Without any other word we exited 2J.

"Thanks guys", I heard Katie say before we closed the door.

We made it to the pool in five minutes. We all took a seat on the chairs surrounding the round table.

"That was..."Logan said before trailing off.

"Weird", I said.

"Unusual", Carlos said.

"Awkward", Kendall added.

"All if the above", Logan said.

We sat at the table for about 20 minutes in silence talking and saying a few words here and there. Kendall got a call from Jo saying it was okay to come back up to 2J. We stood up and made our way through the lobby, into the elevator and made our way to 2J. We carefully opened the door to 2J and made our way in. We all walked in carefully.

"Katie is in her room", Jo said.

"You guys made it really awkward for her", Camille said.

"We're guys", I argued. " we don't know about this!"

"Yeah. But you could have been a little more on the low key", Camille said.

"By the way Logie Bear", she continued. Did you really think you were going to hurt anyone with an air freshener?"

"How did you know", Logan asked confused.

"Katie told us", Jo said with a stifled laugh.

"By the way she also said that hair dye is temporary", Camille said laughing." If you would just shower it would get off."

"What", I yelled.

"Yup. That easy", Camille said.

"I can't believe her", I yelled. "In going to go shower!"

With that I went to my room and grabbed my clothes. As I made my way down the hall I heard a voice inside Katie's room say, "they told you didn't they?" I knew it was Katie. I walked into her room.

"Yeah", I answered.

"It was a good prank", she continued.

"Funny", I mumbled sarcastically.

"It was", she said laughing.

"Yeah. Whatever", I said. " I have to go shower."

"Okay", she said.

"Oh. Sorry if I embarrassed you Katie-Kat", I said.

"It's okay", she said.

"Hug", I asked

"Hug", she said. She then hugged me. I stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Hoping to get this dye out of my hair. I hope it didn't damage my hair!

_**-May's POV- **_

I sat at home rapped around my thought. How is it that I like two guys at the same time? I don't want to hurt either, but I also don't want to lead them on. I was more confused then anything. I had a date with James later in the week. If he asked her out would I say yes? Would we be the new "It Couple". I hope not. I hate that title. I need I concentrate on my music. But how? It was so hard when you have so much on your mind. Maybe some writing some poetry would help. I got off the couch and made my toward my room. In there I went to look for my poetry journal in a desk drawer. I took I out and opened it to the next available page.

I let my hand take control and not think of anything. I begin writing and the words just flowed onto the paper. I loved how poetry was my escape when I had too much on my mind. Hopefully poetry would help me with the love problem I have.

_**-No One's POV- **_

"Is she going to do it Sir", asked Rebecca.

"Yes", Hawk said. "Gustavo is going down. Big Time Who?"

"I love it Sir",Rebecca said. "Brilliant"

"You want a raise don't you", Hawk questioned her.

"Yeah", she said carefully

"Well you got it", Hawk said. "You helped me with this master plan!"

"And with it. Gustavo and Big Time Who, are going down", Hawk continued.

"Caw", he said.

~At the Roque Records~

"Are you texting them", asked Kelly.

"Yup", Gustavo said simply. "We need to talk to the them."

_**~Apartment 2J~**_

The guys and Camille and Jo were sitting on the couch watching Hollywood Insider. They were currently talking about New Town High. Talking about Jett and his new girlfriend. When they all got a text from Gustavo.

"Guys did you also get text from Gustavo", asked Carlos.

"Yup", the guys said.

"Read yours", Kendall said.

"It says", Carlos said. "Dogs! Studio! Pronto! Now! Run! Hurry! What are you waiting for!"

_***From: Gustavo**_

_***To: Carlos**_

_**Dogs! Studio! Pronto! Now! Run! Hurry! What are you waiting for!**_

"Let's go I guess", Logan said as all the boys got up and got ready to leave.

_**~Apartment 2K ~**_

Cat, Robbie, Tori, Jade, Beck, ad Andre were sitting on the couch in there apartment when Gustavo texted them.

_**To: Cat, Robbie, Tori, Jade, Beck, ad Andre**_

_**From: Gustavo**_

_**Vic to the Tori to Ous! Get to Roque Records now! Pronto!**_

"I guess we have to go", Tori said. They all responded he as they got ready to go to the studio.

_**~Apartment 4J ~**_

May laid on her bed righting music an poetry. When she got a text from Gustavo.

_**To: May**_

_**From: Gustavo**_

_**May! Hi! I need you at Roque Records. Please come fast. Thank you.**_

_**"Well, I guess I have to go", May said to herself. She got up and started to get ready and headed out of her apartment to Roque Records.**_

_**~Mystery thoughts~**_

"It's no or never. I can't back out"- 1st thought

"I'm back! Better get ready!"- 2nd thought

"Didn't expect to see me? Guess what! I'm here!"- 3rd thought.

_**~No POV~**_

They all arrived at Roque Records around the same time. They all gathered in the meeting room. Soon Kelly and Gustavo walked in.

"Hello", Gustavo said. " Dogs! Victorious! May."

"We need to talk to you guys", Kelly said.

"Griffin loves the idea of BTR recording with May. Instead of one song together it will be two", Gustavo said.

"Well if that is okay with you May", Kelly said.

"Of course", May said. "I'm pretty sure my agent will be okay with it."

"Okay good!", Gustavo said.

"Moving on", he continued. " Victorious. Griffin is kind of liking the idea of a mixed band more. He thinks it will be something fresh."

"But", Kelly said.

"But you need to be approved", Gustavo said. " Just like the dogs went through."

"How long is that going to take", asked Beck.

"Three months", Kelly answered.

"You have to make a demo, practice vocals, dance moves and much more", Gustavo said. "For them to approve you."

"It's not that bad", Jade said." I can handle it.

"Okay", the rest except Tori.

"Tori", asked Gustavo.

"No", Tori said.

"No what", questioned Gustavo.

"No. It's not fair", Tori said.

"What do you mean it's not fair", Gustavo asked.

"You said this was going to happen fast", She said. " but e have to get approved and you are putting May before us!"

"Tori that is how the music business works", Kelly said.

"We'll I don't find it fair", Tori said.

"I'm out."

With that tori stood up and started to exit. Until Beck called her name.

"Tori! Stop! Don't throw away your dream for something as stupid as this time thing", Beck said.

"No, if you were may friends you would follow me", Tori said.

When Tori said that no one got up and followed her.

"I guess know one is really my friend", she said.

"Look Vega", Jade said. " No one is going to give up there dreams for a little diva fit you're having."

Without another word Tori left.

_**~Hawk records~**_

"It's only you", he asked. "No one else?"

"Yeah", she answered.

"That's okay", he said. " I have a few people for you to meet "

_**~Roque Records ~ **_

"Why was Tori acting so rude", Cat asked.

"And weird", add Robbie.

"I like it", Rex said. "Hot and now acting bad. Perfect for me!"

"Keep her", Jade said. "No one wants her."

"Don't mind if I do", Rex said.

"Rex!", yelled Robbie.

"Oh just because you can't get her doesn't mean I can't", Rex said laighing.

"I wonder what's going on", Beck questioned.

"Yeah", Andre commented. "She was acting strange."

"Probably on her days", Jade said.

Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall just shivered at the top.

"Jade", Beck said. "Stop it."

"We have to find out", Cat said.

"Yeah", Andre stated. "We do."

"Whatever", Jade said. "Vega let go of her dreams. She doesn't want them. Then leave her."

"Let's go back to the Palmwoods", Beck said. And they were on there way.

_**~skip to the Palmwoods in there room~**_

"Where's the key", aksed Beck as he waitied for Jade to open the door. Jade was looking intensly for the key in her bag.

"Did you give it to Cat to play again with", Andre asked.

"I promise I didn't eat it", Cat said.

"No!", Jade yelled. "I left mine and Vega was the one that closed the door!'

"Well, I guess we have to go ask Bitters for the spare", Beck said sighing.

They made there way down to the lobby where Bitters was at the front desk.

"What do you want", Bitters asked rudely.

"We need the spare key", Beck said.

"No", Bitters said. "Not my fault you lost or left it inside."

"Just give me the damn key", yelled Jade. "I want to get inside!"

"Fine", Bitters answered. "Here. have a Palmwoods day."

They made there way back upstairs and opened the door. Everything seemed normal. Until the girls got to there shared room with Tori. Everthing was gone.

Wait... Everything was gone? Well, least Tori's stuff.

_**~Mystery thoughts~**_

"Did I do the right thing"- 1st thought

"Ready or not here I come to take you down"- 2nd thought

"Get ready L.A."- 3rd thought

_**Sequel coming soon. Stay tune for the preview. Who do you think are the three mystery thoughts. Review please! Last Chapter!**_

_**~Thanks You~**_

I want to thank everyone how favored, reviewed, and followed. This is my most reviewed story. I hope you guys read the sequel. More drama coming your way.

_**Thank You to...**_

_**Every single one who reviewed, favored, and followed! :) **_

_**You know who you are :) **_

_**And I love you :)**_


	24. Big Time Victorious Very Important Note

_**One Big Time Victorious War**_

_* Characters_

**-Team Roque**

**- Kendall Knight**

**-James Diamond**

**-Logan Henderson**

**-Carlos Garcia**

**-Cat Valentine **

**-Jade West**

**-Beck Oliver**

**-Andre Harris**

**-Robbie Sharpero **

**-May Rivera**

Team Hawk

-Mystery person #1 (guess)

-Mystery person #2 (guess)

-Mystery person #3 (guess)

-Need OC

-Need OC

-Need OC

-Need OC

-Need OC

-Need OC

-Need OC

_-Possible_

_(New British Invasion Team) _

_-One Direction (Niall, Harry, Liam,Louis,Zayn)_

_-The Wanted (Max, Tom, Nathan, Jay, Siva) _

_-Cher Llyod _

_-Olly Murs_

_-Little Mix (Perrie, Jade, Jesy, Leigh-Anne)_

Okay guys so I need OC's Please submit yours.

Fill out the application below. Guys and girls welcomed. Can apply more then once. DM it to me or put it in the review I need OC to continue.

Tell me if you want me to include the British Invasion Team. Or if not.

Summary for One Big Time Victorious War

Everything is going wrong for Gustavo. The British are coming! The British are coming! It's a British Invasion... well British/Irish Invasion. But he's not worried as much. Gustavo has his dogs. And soon to be hot new group. But maybe he should worry about someone else instead. Trouble in paradise for Jo and Kendall. Someone getting in the way? Or should I say more then one? Looks like May isn't crushing on James. Will someone's heart be broken? Or will more then one heart be broken? Band troubles, love problems, there will be a lot of problems along the way. But who will win in the end. Who will be a backstabber? Will someone cheat? Tune in to the sequel of Big Time Victorious.

Thank You :) I hope you read the sequel and don't forget to submit OC's

(By the way, for anyone who doesn't know what OC means, it means Other Characters)

_***Application:**_

_**-Name:**_

_**-Gender: Female or Male**_

_**-Age:**_

_**-Favorite song:**_

_**-Favorite artist:**_

_**-Nickname:**_

_**-Best friend:**_

_**-Hates:**_

_**-Hometown:**_

_**-Interested In (who they have a crush on):**_

_**-One good thing:**_

_**-Instruments:**_

_**-Any other talents:**_

_**-Palmwoods Apartment number:**_

_**-Pet Peeve: **_

_**-Weakness:**_

_**-Other interests:**_

_**-Twitter name:**_

_**-Anything else:**_


	25. Chapter 25 Note :)

Hey guys I posted the first chapter for One Big Time Victorious War! Check it out! You can find it on my profile or on the crossover section of Big Time Rush and Victorious! :) Please read and review guys! Love you guys! :) Please guys read it, tell me what you think, and give me ideas.


End file.
